NY Joestar vs Domain of Darkness
by giogio195
Summary: Who can say where they're going? Or what will await from them there? The battle is swift approaching, But heroes are always prepared. The final installment of the JoJo vs Remnant fic. Inspired by lolrus555's Joseph Joestar: Hamon Hunter
1. Lover's quarrel

**THIS IS MY FINAL INSTALLMENT! TAKE IT FROM MEEEEEEEE!**

 **ehem.**

 **Hi.**

 **Happy 2019 guys! I'll just say that this part or volume or whatever is going to be less humorous than the others... Not that it's humorous to begin with but you get my point.**

 **Anyway, let's start the year with a Yang!**

 **Taiyang's POV**

After hearing about the incident in Haven, he can't help but worry about his daughters. So many unanswered questions, did Yang and Joseph made it to Mistral? Did Ruby made it to Mistral? Where the hell did Qrow go?

He doesn't know, what he does know is it's time for a shower.

Stripping down until he is completely naked, he stepped inside the shower and turned the switch.

Humming as he enjoyed the feeling of lukewarm water hitting his-

fwoosh*

"What was that?" he turned it off as he heard a familiar sound.

He heard footsteps outside the bathroom, the door opened as Raven stared him straigh in the eye.

"Gah! Raven, you scared me!" he hastily tried to cover himself with the shower curtain.

"Oh don't act modest, I already saw that thing enough times to last me a lifetime." the woman snarked and rolled her eyes.

The blonde man calmed down. He smirked and decided to tease her "Oh. Well I grew a few inches in the past few ye-"

Raven threw a towel in his face.

"I didn't need to know that, you pig!"

"Ahh! Hey!" the blonde man chuckled.

Raven slammed the door and waited in the living room, patting Zwei as she waited for her ex husband to get dressed.

"What brings you by? Want something to drink?" Tai cautiously asked.

"Water is fine."

"Water it is." the blonde went to the kitchen and poured her a glass.

She gave him a quick thank you after he handed it to her.

They sat in awkward silence as Raven sips her drink.

"So..."

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Your daughters are insane." the woman said in a rather straightforward manner.

Taiyang sighed in relief, it confirms his doubts that they are okay. For now.

"Why are you so happy about it? Did you like having your daughters called insane?" the raven haired woman asked, irritated.

"I'm just glad they're safe."

"Safe?? They won't be for long! Yang took the relic for herself!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

"She did?" Tai asked, not sure what to say next.

"Yes, and she grew up to be a brat, she is so stubborn and... And... She had the nerve to act bitchy to me. Is that how you raised her??" the woman complained.

"Oh, nonononono. I barely was there for her because I was teaching. I managed to raise her until she was old enough to take care of Ruby and then well..." Taiyang shrugged.

"Then where did she get that attitude?" Raven crossed her arms. Taiyang stood up and chuckled.

"Well. She takes after her mother." he taunted, Raven slapped him.

"Ow! She had your temper too!" he whined as he rubbed his cheek.

Raven sighed and sat down."So what do we do?"

"What? What do WE do? Since when did you start being concerned about her?" The blonde brawler asked, taking offense.

"I was always concerned for her, Tai."

"Right. Yet you left me to take care of her."

"I... My tribe needs me."

"And so does your daughter. Yet you wonder why she acts that way to you."

Raven sighed in defeat. "Yet she told me you described me to her as someone misunderstood but a good person."

"I don't want her to hold a grudge on you, Rave." Tai sat back down.

"... Do you?" the woman asked.

"I don't either. It just surprised me that you're concerned for her all of a sudden."

She sighed and sat next to him.

"She is still my daughter after all."

Tai stared at her, quite alarmed that she sat next to him.

"She is too strong. Too brave."

"Like I said, she takes after her mother." the blonde smiled and ruffled her messy hair.

Raven tensed but calmed down at his touch. "So have you met Joseph?" Tai nonchalantly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. He is quite... Quirky."

Raven then told him about his encounter with the bizarre individual.

"He reminds me of you in our younger days." Raven reminisced.

"Hey I'm not that cunning." Tai grinned at her comparison.

"Yeah, but you're just as annoying as he is." the woman rolled her eyes as she said that.

"Didn't stop you from falling in love with me." he smirked.

But to his surprise, it backfired as she suddenly smashed her lips to his.

"Mmph!"

"Mmm~"

She pulled away and hugged him.

"I'm only going to say this once... I missed you, Tai."

"The feeling is mutual. Woah hey!" he exclaimed as she suddenly mounted him. "I need to release some steam. Take them off." she demanded as she ran her fingers on his shoulder.

"What? But I just got dressed..."

"Tai."

"Oh fine. So demanding."

"That's more like it~"

To be continued

 **What a way to start off! See? The adventure ends and action begins! Just... Not the action you're probably expecting.**


	2. Silent Treatment

**Giorno's POV**

Night falls.

Pyrrha fed their prisoner while the two Joestars figured a way to get information.

The redhead was surprised that the petite girl was actually eating from her spoon, she smiled sincerely and told her "We're not going to hurt you."

"OH! I got it!" Joseph snapped his fingers.

"Hmm?"

"You'd be the good cop, I'll be the bad cop." Joseph grinned.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Giorno folded his arms.

"You got a better one, unc?" the brunette asked irritably.

"I actually do. Maybe you can use Hermit Purple to read the signorina's mind." the blonde smiled triumpanthly at his less ridiculous idea.

"I will... After we tried my plan." Joseph smiled cockily.

"What? Why? Let's just do my plan." Giorno requested.

"You're not the one with the Hermit Purple."

The blonde rolled his eyes.

They approached the girls.

"We'll take it from here, Pyrrha." the redhead nodded and went back to the campfire 15 meters away.

"WHERE IS THE CASTLE? Huh?!" Joseph gripped her collar in an attempt to intimidate her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"I told you it won't work." the italian Joestar facepalmed.

"Oh fine. Let's do your boring plan." Joseph pouted and opened his scroll. His hermit purple wrapped around her waist and entered the scroll.

Neo tilted her head in confusion as to what the hell are they doing. The two Joestars observed the screen and browsed her memories.

Neo's eyes widened as some inappropriate memories appeared. Giorno's face flushed and demanded Joseph to skip the memory to the next one.

The bounded girl squirmed as the moments of her discovering Roman's death played on.

The two boys were speechless as Hermit Purple disappeared. They heard her sob quietly, Giorno patted her head in an attempt to comfort her as Joseph looked away "I'm sorry... About Roman. Trust me I didn't want him to die either." the tall Joestar remorsefully said before walking away.

"You better get some sleep." Giorno yelled.

"Yeah yeah... I'll try." he replied from a distance as he inserted himself at his makeshift sleeping bag.

Giorno returned his attention at the girl tied on a tree. He can't exactly leave her there, or she'll get mauled by a Grimm.

She refused to look the golden haired male in the eye as she bit her lip to prevent a whimper from coming out.

The italian Joestar noticed this and realized that Joseph's Stone Free strings produced cuts in her body and legs. They're too tight.

"Are these too tight?" he asked as he carefully pulled the string, careful so he won't accidentally touch her boobs. The cuts weren't that deep but they are bleeding. As soon as he got rid of the strings, he held her arms as he used his ability to heal the wounds. "We're not gonna hurt you, we just need your help." he whispered.

As the wounds closed, she hastily slipped from his grasp and ran away.

"W-Wait!"

"Give it a rest, Giorno... We did what we could." Pyrrha tiredly said.

"Yeah... We're heading to the hill tomorrow I suppose." the blonde walked back to the campfire dejected and joined the three in their slumber.

 _The next day_

"Gio... Gio." Giorno slowly opened his eyes to see Joseph poking him.

"Mmm.. What?" he sat up and stretched his arms. Joseph pointed at the sleeping Neo at the foot of Giorno's bermuda grass bed.

"Oh. So that's why my feet felt heavy... Did you get some sleep, nipote?" he nonchalantly asked the brunette.

"Yeah... For 4 hours. I had a dream about being beaten up by ninjas from Soaring Ninja. But it wasn't as bad as the previous ones, it just reminded me how much I suck."

His uncle chuckled and stared at the sleeping girl wearing her old friend's hat.

"Welcome to the team." he whispered as he carefully removed his feet under her petite figure.

 **Salem's POV**

She knows Cinder is critically injured. Her suspicion were proved right as the White Fang members she sent by proxy retrieved her and returned her back to her castle.

"Oh? And who is this?" Kars asked as he inspected the girl.

"Don't touch her!" Emerald yelled.

"Pardon. I just wanted to help." Kars said as he glared at the green haired woman. Emerald gritted her teeth as she felt that intimidating aura emerge from the new man in charge.

Salem inspected her damaged hand. Sighing, she decided to summon magic shit to heal her but she was stopped by Kars. "Oh don't go wasting your breath, dear. Let me try something."

Kars inserted his finger through her neck, causing Emerald to gasp.

"It would be a waste to let you die, allow me to grant you... Eternal life."

Her eyes shot open.

"Wryyy..."

 **Qrow's POV**

Upon reaching Atlas, they are welcomed by Ironwood's troops, who wishes to speak with them about the relic.

The seasoned huntsman scoffed and walked away. "Qrow, you're not coming?" Ospin asked as the kids followed the soldiers.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."

"... Drink moderately."

"I'm not!"

"You're not gonna drink, or you're not gonna drink moderately?"

Qrow groaned and turned into a crow and soared away.

Landing on top of a pub, he took out his scroll.

He received a message from Alfred, the fortune teller from Mistral.

 _"Qrow, the two young lads. The brunette and the blonde, I told them how to enter the land... May I ask why did you told me to again?"_

Qrow rolled his eyes and replied.

 _"I let them go there so they can attack Salem from behind."_ he sent it and closed his scroll.

"Well. Now that the lamp is contained, I won't let them have all the fun." Qrow muttered to himself as he jumped down from the pub.

"But first, it's champagne o'clock." he entered the door.

'Don't die too soon, Joestars. Help is coming.'

To be continued

 **Alfred is an OC. He is that old guy the two Joestars encountered.**

 **Wryyy.**


	3. Your destination is in front of you

**Oh shit. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Not so far now, guys." Pyrrha said as she led the way.

"Tired. Shit." Joseph panted as he struggled lifting his own backpack. Pyrrha grabbed it and slung it in her back that already had a bag of her own.

"Dios mios, she is strong." Giorno muttered as he wobbled.

"Well she is basically one of the best warriors on Ea- I mean Remnant." Joseph said.

They are currently scaling the hill, so they are walking uphill, making it difficult for them.

Neo nudged the blonde boy.

"Oh, hey. What is i-" he was suddenly cut off when she yanked his bag off his back and carried it for him. She smiled brightly and winked at him, giving him a thumbs up before continuing to follow the redhead.

"I... Huh?!" Giorno lost his cool.

"Oh come on, I don't want her to be my aunt." Joseph teased.

The blonde mumbled something about the brunette cheating on his wife in his 60s.

(0)*

"Oh my God." Joseph whispered as they saw the landscape. It was kind of grim... Heh. But it's beautiful... In it's own way. Black bodies of water, different Grimm wildlife, and...

Neo tugged Pyrrha's arm and pointed at the castle. It's a huge one but Joseph can tell it'll take them a few days to reach it.

"Oh boy, it's right there." Giorno muttered. Joseph turned to face them.

"Look. Team, there is absolutely no guarantee we'll make it out alive. Pyrrha, ice cream, you are free to leave if you don't want to fight."

Pyrrha stepped forward, while Neo started writing at the mud with her parasol.

"JoJo, your ability brought me back to life, and we've been friends ever since we came to Beacon, good friends. I'd be ashamed to call myself an honorable person if I abandon you here." she clenched her fist and smiled at him, Giorno and Joseph smiled back.

Neo cockily smirked and pointed at what she wrote.

It says:

 _"Turd head, I hate you. But to avenge Roman, I will join your little fight as I don't have much to live for. Thank you for accepting me in your group even though I might kill you after. But to be honest, I don't know what the reason is on why I exactly want to fight alongside you, maybe because you people are nice to me."_

"Aww, I hate you too, Neyo." Joseph blew her a raspberry to which she retaliated with a kick to the shin.

"Yeow!"

"That decides it. Onward." Giorno said as they continued their journey.

"Wait... Turd head?"

 **Qrow's POV**

"Uncle Qrow, where you heading?" Qrow winced as he finished packing his things. It was night in Atlas, he planned on sneaking out yet his dear niece just happened to find him.

"Ruby, as usual, out drinking."

The dark redhead tilted her head and glanced at Qrow's bag.

"I didn't know you need a bunch of clothes when you enter a bar..." she mused, not convinced.

Qrow rolled his eyes. Should he just tell her? He already talked to Ospin about it but the manboy decided he'd stay with the relic, deeming Oscar not ready yet.

Not ready his ass, that boy is picking up his muscle memory way quicker than expected.

"Come on, uncle. No use in lying." she smiled wobbly.

"Okay kiddo. Just promise you won't tell anyone."

Ruby nodded and smiled.

"I'm going after Joseph and Giorno."

The girl gasped and covered her mouth. "But how..?"

"I'm not telling you any more information, kid. Now hush up and get to bed. I'll be alright." the man ushered as he jumped out and scaled the rooftops outside their inn.

 **Ruby's POV**

"B-But... I wanna know if they're okay..." she said to no one in particular.

It's been almost a week and there is still no reply from Joseph. It says that he can't be reached. How? Did he broke his scroll?

Ruby made up her mind, she's going after them too. But how? How...

Her silver eyes spotted Qrow's scroll at the table. He must have left it.

 **Ironwood's POV**

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Denied." he said, not really in the mood to chat with Winter.

He paced back and forth, waiting for Qrow. As the hunstman entered his room, the general dismissed her.

Winter glared at Qrow and bumped his shoulder. "Oooh, scary." the alcoholic sarcastically replied.

As soon as Winter left the room, Ironwood sat on his chair.

"You knew, all this time you knew how to get there. You better give me one good reason why you never told anyone."

"Woah, calm your tits, Jimmy. I am not one of your footsoldiers. And that land wasn't exactly people-friendly. I know that if I told you sooner, you'd probably march your troops there without a care in the world to show everyone just how mighty your army is, only to be slaughtered." Qrow snarked.

James glared at the leaner man, but he sighed in defeat. "And why exactly have you decided to tell me now?"

"It's because this time, we have hope."

 **Ruby's POV**

She saw her uncle's conversation with a guy named Alfred. He was talking about Joseph and Giorno.

She tried to think of something on how to get answers of how they can get there without raising suspicion from this man. "What would Joseph do..?" she pondered.

To be continued

 **I enjoy writing Qrow, he is such a snarky bastard.**


	4. Closer

**Blake's POV**

It's been quite the journey to Atlas. Vampire Grimms? That's new. She tossed and turned on her bed, she realized how powerless they could be at the upcoming threat. As far as she recalled, Kars can turn everything to vampires and hamon is the only counter to that. Only JoJo or Yang had the actual weapon to counter his creations when the time comes that more of those vicious undead face them.

She groaned at her pillow, she is just overthinking. Her teammates were sound asleep, Weiss' snore confirms that.

Except for...

 **Ruby's POV**

"Uhm..." she snapped her fingers. Pretending to be drunk so it would be in character for Qrow.

" _Alfgeyz_ " she sent it nervously. Waiting for a reply. "Drunk again I see, I told you that too much liquor is harmful." she jumped at the sudden reply.

"Ruby?" she jumped at the faunus' voice.

"Gah! Blake! You scared me..." she responded.

The raven haired faunus rubbed her eyes "What are you doing?"

"Oh umm.. I'll tell you everything in the morning." she winced at that, she is already breaking her promise to her uncle.

She puts on her game face as she sent another message.

 **Qrow's POV**

"I beg your pardon, but what is special about Joseph Joestar? Oz has been telling me that he is great but I just never got to witness him myself aside from a few fights he had. Also aside from his survival of the train incident." the General folded his legs.

The huntsman chuckled. "Oh boy, that kid is a fucking legend in the making."

After telling him about how he witnessed the Isola di Volgano fight with the Ultimate Being, Ironwood rubbed his chin and seems to be interested.

"That is absurd. It's quite the feat but I find it hard to believe that actually happened."

"Oh, go ask Ozzy. He watched it too."

After a few details, Ironwood granted Qrow's request for backup.

"Very well. I can't believe I'm saying this, but just tell me when you are ready."

Qrow cockily crossed his arms. "Glad we can come to an understanding."

 **Giorno's POV**

"I honestly never expected this place to be quite breathtaking, I thought it was just some empty wasteland crawling with Grimms." Pyrrha mused as they walked through the grassy plains.

"I know right? It's kind of beautiful in it's own creepy way." Joseph agreed with her.

"It makes quite a tourist spot if you remove all the Grimms." Giorno said, the mute girl skipped happily beside him.

Suddenly, a pool of black tar appeared in front of them.

The four halted as the goo formed a serpent figure.

"King Taijitu..." Pyrrha mumbled as the huge Grimm snakes roared.

"Fancy name for big fucking snakes!" Joseph screamed.

Neo got in front of Giorno, guarding him.

"H-Hey..." the blonde boy weakly protested as the petite brown white pink haired girl unsheathed her sword.

(0)*

The black snake lunged at the four, the team responded by dispersing and jumped away.

Giorno landed and broke his ankle. "Merda..!" he winced and held his foot in pain. Using GE to heal it is time consuming. Luckily, Joseph's current stand power is Crazy Diamond.

"I got you, fam!" he yelled and slide to him, and hastily healed his foot.

"Pyrrha! Neo! Keep them occupied!" Joseph said before wincing. But it seems like he doesn't need to tell them what to do as they are already engaging it in combat.

"What's wrong?" Giorno asked as he stood up.

"Nothing... Just, lack of sleep." he rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease the pain. GE grabbed Joseph's head gently and filled it with life giving energy.

The headache went away slowly. "You awake yet?" Giorno asked as he stared at the two girls battling the serpents.

Joseph shook his head "Yes. Can think straight now. I need you to dig a hole." he grinned.

"Why?"

"We're gonna trap them!"

(0)*

Pyrrha gracefully dodged an attempted headbutt from the giant snake and impale it's neck with her spear. Neo used her semblance to confuse the white snake. The pale skinned serpent attacked the illusion as Neo stabbed it's back and ran to it's head while carving a wound on it's back.

"Mudamudamudamudamudamudamuda-" the redhead noticed the two Joestars discussing something while Giorno's stand dug a huge hole aggressively. She smiled, they are up to something crazy yet briliant once again.

The white snaked collapsed as Neo used her parasol to severe one of it's fangs. It's huge head landed in the hole.

"Fix!" Joseph yelled as the soil piled up on top of it, burying it's head.

'Please be Star Platinum, please be Star Platinum.' he hoped as he ran along the scales of it to it's back. He hoped to decapitate it with the muscle stand but to his despair, his current ability switched to hamon.

"Oh fucking fuck!" he cussed as he charged his breathing.

Neo focused her attention on helping the redhead, she leapt towards the black snake.

Giorno felt the ground tremble, figuring that it was the white snake, squirming. "Joseph, this thing is still alive." he yelled.

"Kooooooh! Pass me the red stone!"

A ladybug landed on his hand, it reverted back to the stone of Aja.

"Way ahead of you." the blonde smiled.

"Aja Overdrive!" he charged it up with hamon that blasted through the black snake's skin like it was made of paper, surprising the two girls.

"Finish it, JoJo!" the redhead yelled.

"Aye! Heart of a gentleman, burning of a sir! Heat, of a knight!" he dug his fist to the white scales and screamed "SENDO HAMON OVERDRIVE!"

Holes appeared around the pale snake's body that erupted ripple energy, finally killing it.

"Oof!" Joseph fell face first to the ground as the Grimm was vaporized.

"We better get out of here before more of them arrive." Giorno said as dogs ran to them before turning back to their bags.

Neo inspected the stone from Joseph's hand. "What?"

"She probably wants it because it can turn to a ladybug." Pyrrha chuckled as she picked up her own bag.

"D'aww, fine." Joseph let her wore it as a necklace. Giorno snapped his fingers and it turned to a ladybug.

To be continued

 **Yeah... That fight could have been better.**


	5. You have arrived

**Ruby's POV**

"It's THAT easy?" her sister stared at her skeptically. It's morning and she have decided she tell them about what Qrow is up to. The scythe wielder managed to know by asking Alfred how to, when the man expressed suspicion, she replied that she, as Qrow, is too drunk to remember.

"Well what are we waiting for? JoJo needs our help." Weiss said as she stood up from the couch. "I know he does..."

Jaune left the living room without a word and started packing his things.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Ren asked as he followed the blonde boy.

"I'm preparing. I know Joseph doesn't want us to go, but we can't let him die."

 **Qrow's POV**

He scouted the ruins as he soar in the crimson skies. He saw the tower in the distance, but what caught his eye is the mutilated King Taijitu in an open field.

 **Joseph's POV**

He felt Giorno's temporary boost wearing off. Feeling drowsy, he gave in and decided to take a nap. "Guys, wake me up when I started going spastic." he slumped to a tree trunk as they rest for awhile.

 **Giorno's POV**

"I honestly don't know if we have what it takes to win." Pyrrha muttered as she peeled a boiled egg for her snack. "I am too. But even then, our resolve will open a path." he replied.

"Giorno, I don't mean to sound odd but, I'm kind of interest in to hearing your final wishes." the redhead pessimistically suggested.

The blonde don stared at her, and glanced at Neo, who is currently fiddling with Joseph's scroll without his knowledge.

"Well. My only regret is that I never get to say goodbye to my friends, both here and back in my world."

"Oh."

"What about you, Pyrrha?"

"Mine is... I wish I was braver."

 _Back in Atlas_

 _A few hours have passed_

They have decided to find them now.

They went outside and closed their eyes. Yang held her hand, soon enough, everyone started holding everyone's hand.

They are standing in Atlesian courtyard, heavily guarded. They had trouble getting in since Ironwood closed the borders, but after finding out that they have a relic, they are warmly welcomed. As they went down, they noticed a shit ton of soldiers assembling, they decided to pay no mind at it. Probably just some military drill.

ROOOAAAAAR!*

Jaune opened his eyes. There wasn't supposed to be Grimms here, which means...

"It worked!"

 **Joseph's POV**

Joseph was in that situation again. He is fighting Kars on the top of the arena, but instead of Lisa Lisa, it was Yang. He gritted his teeth as Kars played her leg like it was some sort of guitar. Kars then stabbed her leg.

"You bastard!"

Kars lets her go, her feet tied up in rope. Joseph hastily grabbed the other rope to keep the blonde from falling.

"Now watch as I, Kars, strut over there and kill you like I'm plucking a flower in a garden." the Pillar Man strutted towards him.

"Shit." but before Joseph could say his bluff and light his scarf on fire, Kars already stabbed him in the chest.

"The death of Esidisi and Whammu have been avenged..." the purple haired being said as he yanked the blade out of Joseph's pecs and licked the blood from the sharp ends of it.

"Gah! Guys I told you to wake me up when I started going spastic!" he scolded his companions, who were silently staring at the distance. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, we heard something." the blonde silently replied. "Oh what could it b- hey my scroll!" he screamed at the short girl, who blew him a raspberry and skillfully leapt away.

"Quiet!" the redhead scolded.

 **Salem's POV**

"Hehehehe..."

"Huh?" the pale skinned woman asked him on why he is suddenly chuckling to himself.

'This man is insane.'

"It's been a few days since he arrived, along with that blonde numbskull..." the purple haired man muttered.

"What?? They're already here? Then we should-"

"Relax, Salem. Let them come to us. Why waste breath when your food is making it's way to you." he ominously said.

"But. It would be great if we can test little Cinder's newfound power..." he snapped his fingers as the fall vampire maiden suddenly appeared.

"Can you be a dear and... Fetch the two Joestars for me? Make sure you dispose of anyone else that don't fit the description."

BOOM*

They all glanced at each other at the loud explosion that appears to be coming out of the castle.

"Hazel. Mind checking what the commotion is about?" Salem ordered the hulking man. The man nodded "Yes. Quite a ruckus."

Cinder was about to follow him but Kars stopped her.

"Oh don't waste your breath on that annoyance, Hazel will be more than enough to sort it out." he gave her back at pat. "Now go on."

 **Yang's POV**

"ORA!" the blonde growled as she delivered a ripple infused punch to an Ursa's gut, sending it flying away. The gang are currently fighting in a heavily Grimm infested area near a...

"Guys, quick! We can take refuge in that castle!" her younger sister suggested.

Jaune grunted as he bashed a Grimm with his sword as Ren jumped over his back and slit it's neck. "Have you seen any signs of the two?" the blonde asked.

"Not yet. That's why we should scale that castle to cover ground." Blake replied as she dodged a Lancer's stinger.

"I've had enough of you oversized locusts!" Weiss gracefully leapt away as her spirit knight sliced the Queen Lancer looming around the battlefield.

 **Giorno's POV**

They heard a weird voice... Sobbing or cackling?

"It's coming from this way..." Joseph ushered them.

"That voice..." it was familiar to him. He did beat the living shit out of him after all. They witnessed Tyrian sobbing and laughing as he tortured a poor Beowolf.

Neo suddenly stepped on a stick that snapped, catching the scorpion faunus' attention.

The man stood up and turned to face them. "You!" he pointed angrily at the Italian Joestar.

"You... Are the reason, she rejected me!"

"You know him?" Joseph asked.

"She?" the redhead asked.

"He is the Tyrian guy I was talking about."

"Oh."

"My goddess! My queen! I failed her... And it's all your fault!" the deranged scorpio screamed.

"Well, I can't exactly let you kill Ruby. It's either you or me." Giorno shrugged.

"No, blonde brat. It's JUST me!" the villain screamed as a huge Deathstalker emerged from the underneath.

To be continued

 _Now, their story is beginning and the clock is ticking down_

 _They must change their fates before time runs out_

 _Danger lurks behind every twist and turn_

 _But that won't stop them at all, The Crusaders!_

 **Welp, war is already starting.**


	6. Fallen Maiden

"Go eat those extras, friend! I'll take care of the donut head!" Tyrian smirked as he dismounted the Deathstalker.

"OH MY GO-" Joseph was suddenly crushed by the Deathstalker's pincer. "JoJo!" Pyrrha jumped to his rescue.

"Ushaaaaa!"

"Gold Experience!"

But before the scorpio guy managed to close the distance, Neo dropkicked his ribs that knocked him away.

"Uwaaaaagh!" the faunus blown away.

The silent girl smiled and gave Giorno a thumbs up.

"Neo, go help the others! I got this." he gently pushed her away. She gave him a pleading look that says 'but I wanna fight by your side.'

"Go. I'll take care of this. They need your help more than I do."

The girl glanced at the Deathstalker as Star Platinum pried the pincer away from Joseph and Pyrrha trying to shoot it's blind side. Neo gave him a nod and joined the two.

"DIE!" Gold Experience managed to caught his arms before he could slice Giorno with his wrist blades. "W-What are you?!"

"I ask myself that question everyday." Giorno snarked as he kicked his stomach away. "Muda!"

Tyrian winced and backed away.

"Let's see how you and your gold friend deal with a surprise attack!" the deranged man screamed as he disappeared in the vegetation.

 **Adam's POV**

As he sat comfortably in his throne, a WF member suddenly ran up to him, he unsheathed his sword and pointed at the fellow faunus.

"State, your business." he menacingly said.

"M-My liege, Salem needs your assistance!"

Taurus groaned. "What does she want now?"

 **Joseph's POV**

"ORA!" Star Platinum grabbed it's tail as Pyrrha severed the stinger, causing it to impale it's backside.

Neo confused the Deathstalker with her semblance, she used her parasol to jump and land at the stinger, pushing it to the Deathstalker's wound even deeper.

"ORAORAORAORAORA!" Joseph ran across it as Star Platinum pulverized it's back.

"I didn't exactly miss you!" the Joestar yelled as he reminisced about his initiation to Beacon.

Another Deathstalker emerged underground. "OH NO!"

"Another one!"

 **Giorno's POV**

Giorno hastily turned a stick in to a snake, ordering it to sense Tyrian's body heat.

The snake seemed to get confused as the figure among the trees ran around in blinding speeds, but Giorno focused his attention at the snake head, who faces the direction Tyrian was currently at.

Giorno's eyes widened as the snake turned to face him.

He immediately ducked as the man sent a decapitating slice to his nape. Fortunately, he ducked just in time but his braids got sliced. Tyrian snatched the snake and ran back to the vegetation.

"My hair." Giorno frowned as he felt his hair get shorter.

 **Weiss' POV**

"GRUAAAAAGGHH!!!"

"He got stronger..." Ren muttered as he held his side in pain. Hazel definitely got stronger, he managed to hold his own against all 7 of them.

The heiress used her semblance to summon a Goliath to confront the demented dust steroid addict.

Blake attempted to trip the man with her Gambol shroud but he grabbed the rope and flung her to the wall.

"Oof!" she landed as her aura flickered.

"Blake!" Jaune ran to her aid as he held his hands out and activated his semblance. Jaune recently found out he could finally use his semblance while he was washing himself with soap in the shower, I won't go in to further detail.

Hazel is just too strong, and there are pesky vampire Grimms running around doesn't help their case.

"y-Yang! These Grimms are undead!" Ruby yelled as she decapitated a Beringel.

"Leave it to me! Help the others and kick that guy's ass!" Yang angrily charged her breathing and fired her gauntlets at them.

They encountered Hazel after climbing two floors of the castle.

 **Giorno's POV**

"SURPRISE BITCH!" the deranged faunus launched towards him while still tightly holding the snake.

"Muda!" GE landed a punch to Tyrian's gut but the faunus' tail managed to wrap itself around the blonde's neck, strangling him.

Giorno winced as he noticed the the scorpio gripping the snake lightly.

"Try anything and I'll yank your head from your torso!" Tyrian threatened.

The faunus started cackling "I can... I CAN REDEEM MYSELF BY BRINGING YOUR HEAD TO HER. And she'll love me! My dear goddess!"

Giorno smiled and shook his head

"Too bad. You're already dead."

"Haha! What?! That is absu-"

He felt his bones being crushed as the effect of GE's life granting punch to his stomach wore off.

The numbened sensation faded away as he felt like he had the life squeezed out of him.

"Wh-WHAAAAT?!"

"Take a look at that poor snake, Tyrian. It's not the proper way to hold it." Giorno victoriously stated as the faunus' tail loosened it's grip on the blonde's neck.

"Any creature my Gold Experience made reflects any harm back to it's attacker. I'm glad you grabbed that snake in an attempt to confiscate my tracker."

Tyrian lets go of the snake and collapsed to the ground.

"I figured you'd punish it for saving my life from your coup de grace."

Tyrian retires.

The dying snake faced Giorno again. Which means something is coming. Shocking the blonde boy as he hastily turned around to see a black hand coming straight at him in highspeeds.

He was shoved away by Neo, who took the hit of the attack and got impaled through the chest.

"N-Neo!"

The attacker groaned in pain as Neo revealed that she was wearing the Red Stone of Aja as a necklace that was turned in to a ladybug by Giorno earlier. Reflecting the attack back to the assassin.

"Ngh!" the assassin grunted in pain from the distance.

The hand retracted back to the deep forest.

"Neo!" the blonde caught her before she fell to the hard ground.

The petite girl coughed blood as she was suddenly bleeding out. "It's not too late! I can still-" she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. She rubbed away tears Giorno didn't know was flowing and gave him a thumbs up before succumbing to her injury.

"I'm afraid it is too late." Giorno turned to face the source of the voice, Cinder Fall.

She walked menacingly as her chest regenerated. "I told you that you shouldn't get in my way if you don't want to meet Roman this early, you midget." she insensitively taunted the deceased Neo.

Giorno gently grabbed the stone from her as he carefully laid her to the ground. He stood up to face the woman.

"Cinder Fall, right?"

"Yes. And you must be the other Joestar..."

 **Joseph's POV**

"ORAAAAAA!" Star Platinum flung the Deathstalker a good mile away.

"Well. That takes care of that." he said as he wiped a sweat off his forehead.

"He is certainly helpful but why is he half naked?" Pyrrha complained as she looked away from the buff muscly stand. "No one is forcing you to look, girl!" he argued but suddenly went alarmed as Giorno and Neo seperated from them.

"Shit. Where did they go?" Joseph cussed.

Pyrrha looked around and saw Giorno's figure in the distance. "Over there, JoJo!"

To be continued

 _Punch, Fight, Kill and Win Just let me know when the fight begins_

 _Now Jump, Kick, Spin and Land Show me the power of your Stand_

 _Now Duck, Dodge, Parry and Attack_

 _Watch the enemy and push them back_

 _Now stand tall and show them all Who has the courage?_

 _GIO-GIO!_

 _GOLDEN WIND~_

 **I'm sorry but that rematch between the golden donut and demented scorpion was probably my favorite.**

 **Also... Character death :(**


	7. We take the fight to them

**Ruby's POV**

They have managed to push Hazel back a few rooms with great effort, but the undead Grimms were constantly rushing to them, leaving Yang exhausted as she have to deal with them, being the only ripple user and all.

She winced at the sight of Hazel's forearms, which are filled with a lot of dusts. Hazel performed a thunder clap, a clap so strong the wind blew them away. But the man suddenly screamed in pain as he got sliced in the back.

"H-Huh?" the dark redhead gasped in surprise.

"Kids, what the actual fuck are you doing here?!" Qrow angrily yelled, Hazel's attention was now focused on him.

"Stay down." Jaune told Blake as the faunus tried to stand up.

"B-But I can still fight."

"No you can't."

"Listen to the boy." they all gasped in surprise as Mercury and Emerald arrived. Along with Arthur Watts.

"So this is what the commotion is all about." the old man cockily crossed his arms.

"Mercury, Emerald. And uhh..."

"Arthur Watts. At your service." the man affably introduced himself.

"Ooooh, ominous!" Nora exclaimed.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Cindy... I thought you're dead..."

"I'm not. But she is." Cinder pointed her finger at the deceased Neopolitan.

"Ahh, Pyrrha Nikos. Back from the dead, I see."

Joseph gasped as Pyrrha ignored her and suddenly rushed to Neo.

"Neo!" the redhead cradled her.

"She's... Gone." Giorno solemnly muttered as he summoned his stand.

"Is there really need to fight? Lord Kars just wanted me to fetch you." the vampiric Grimm girl puts her hand on her hip.

"Kars..?" the brunette muttered and blinked. He really needs sleep but now is definitely not the time.

"Come now, or him and Salem will get bored and feed on... The guests instead." Cinder taunted.

"Guests?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Your friends have arrived."

"WHAT?!" the two yelled while Giorno continued to stare her down.

"Yes. Now they're rather impatient. So either we stay here and fight, or come with me peacefully. Either way, you're gonna die." the cocky maiden smirked.

The three stared at each other.

"Take us." Giorno demanded.

"Oh, just you two. She is not invited." Cinder unleashed her bow and arrow, threatening her.

"Pyrrha... Get out of here and regroup with the others..." Joseph ordered. Pyrrha nodded and ran, stopping to take one last glance at them before running away.

Giorno kneeled over Neo's corpse as her body got engulfed by flowers. "Sorry. This is the closest to a burial I can provide." he stood up.

Joseph took one last look at Neo. "Rest in peace, ice cream."

Cinder smiled satisfied as she unequipped her weapon.

"Now then, follow me, handsome gentlemen." the maiden chuckled as she led the way, her hips swaying as she strut.

Joseph groggily hobbled his way, exhausted. Giorno silently plotted against her.

"Gio, that ass."

"Get a hold of yourself, Joseph. It's the drowsiness talking."

Joseph shook his head.

"No no no, I meant her neck..." he whispered. Giorno's eyes widened as he noticed the two marks on the woman's neck.

"Can you use hamon..?"

Joseph checked but Star Platinum's arm appeared over his.

"Mind sharing what you're plotting?" Cinder suddenly wrapped her arms around the two's shoulders.

"A-Ahh... It's nothing." Joseph stuttered, she was really close to his ear.

"..." Giorno remained silent, his fury still not faltering.

"If you two even attempt escaping, let me just say, I'm not afraid to play dirty." she seductively whispered to their ears. "Get off me, I got a girlfriend." Joseph snarled.

"If you're so confident about your abilities, then I dare you to take us by force." Giorno angrily growled as he pushed him away.

Cinder smirked.

"No need, my little friend will do it for me."

Joseph's eyes widened as he saw a fleshbud entering Giorno's ear.

"Star Platinum!"

"OOH! ORA!" the stand manifested and caught the bud at the last second.

Giorno covered his ear. "Dios mios, so loud!"

Star Platinum crushed the fleshbud.

Joseph was about to attack her but she simply crossed her arms and smirked.

"Time is ticking. If you could just come peacefully, you can save some time and maybe... Save your friends." Cinder irritably snarked, secretly gawking at Star Platinum's physique.

"Tch."

 **Pyrrha's POV**

After almost an hour of non stop sprinting, she encountered... Glynda Goodwitch, Atlesian troops. And a freckled kid.

"Professor Goodwitch?" she asked.

"... Pyrrha! What, are you doing here?" the blonde woman asked.

"Miss Nikos... What a surprise." the kid said.

Pyrrha blinked, confused. "It's me Ozpin reincarnated it's a long story. What are you doing here? Are you with Joseph and Giorno?"

"Yes, but Cinder abducted them."

"And where exactly are their base of operation?" General Ironwood joined the conversation.

"The castle... Up just south from here, we need to hurry." Pyrrha ushered as she offered to lead the way.

"Well, we are always on the defensive, let's see what happens when we take the fight to them!" Goodwitch readied her stick.

"Advance!" the General's booming voice was heard as the troops, airships and the like, charges south.

Pyrrha led them to the castle.

After a few moments, they can finally see it.

 **Yang's POV**

They are tired and they are surrounded by enemies and Grimms.

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYMORE CHILDREN FOR HIS SAKE, BUT I MUST!"

"Hazel, no. Our highness would like to have a word with them." Mercury cockily calmed him down.

"Salem?" Qrow asked. Hoping it was just her.

"Both of them. I'm not sure if you've heard about Kars." Emerald said.

"Indeed. There is no need for us to waste our breath." Watts said as he turned around and walked away.

"Uncle Qrow... What now?" Yang whispered to the seasoned huntsman.

"We wait. Jimmy and Ospin are on the way..." he whispered through his teeth. Yang tiredly smiled.

"And what if we don't want to comply?" Jaune stubbornly asked.

"Well. I guess Joseph Joestar and Giorno Giovanna are going to die sooner than we thought." Dr. Watts said from the door.

They all gasped.

"Shit... Oh shit..." Qrow facepalmed.

"Gio and JoJo are here..?" Ren mumbled.

Yang clenched her fists, it can't be true. Maybe it was a bluff.

Emerald, Mercury and Hazel led the way as the heroes followed.

She gasped as she saw the two in the room with Watts.

"There they are!" Nora yelled as they ran towards the room.

"Joseph! Giorno!"

"Wait, it's not really the-" Qrow was suddenly grabbed by Hazel.

"Let them have their fun!" the man snarked and disarmed him, tossing his weapon out of view then dragged him away.

But it was too late, the teens already entered the weird room. It's a trap as the metallic doors closed shut and gargantuan mechs appeared.

Emerald snickered. "You fell for my semblance. It's payback." she cockily strutted away. The two Joestars were merely an illusion.

"Uncle Qrow!" a crane suddenly grabbed Ruby by her hood.

"The silver eyed girl is a person of interest Salem would like to meet. She is the only one she wants to see." they heard Watts' voice from the speaker.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled but a bunch of mechas blocked her.

"The rest of you are free... To die!"

The mechs approached the Team WBY and JNR.

"Square up!" Yang panted as she raised her fists. Unfortunately, the rest didn't share her enthusiasm.

"This is it..." Weiss fell on her knees. "What a way to go." Blake mumbled.

"I... We failed? This is it?" Ren pessimistically asked. Nora was just silent and casted a worried look at Ruby, who was being hoisted up away from the fight.

 _To be continued_

 _in and around the lake,_

 _Mountains come out of the sky_

 _And they stand there..._

 _24 my love and I'll be there._

 **Will the cavalry arrive in time?**


	8. Enter the castle

"Guys, come on. It's not the end! If it is, are you just going to sit down and wait for your death? Well I won't!" Jaune yelled as he stood up straight and readied his gear. "Vomit boy is right. We can't let it end this way." Yang uttered.

"... We haven't come this far just to surrender! RWBY, what would Joseph think? JNPR, what would Pyrrha think?" Jaune yelled in an attempt to boost their morale. Yang screamed "Yeaah! We're huntsmen and huntresses! We won't go down without a fight!"

Their resolve was slowly regained back by that pep talk. Weiss smiled as she activated her semblance. Blake prepared a clone for distraction, Yang punched Nora in the arm to charge her semblance with the ripple, Ren and Jaune shared one last bro fist.

"Hang in there, Ruby! We'll save you or die trying!" Jaune yelled.

"Yeeeahh! Wait, what are you guys talking about?" The dark redhead asked but she was suddenly transfered to a different room.

"Ruby!"

"Salem wants to see her, come on, kids. This is ridiculous. Lay down your weapons and I promise to make it painless." Watts announced in the speaker.

Suddenly the wall behind the mechs exploded.

BOOM*

As the smoke covered the place, they can only see the silhouette of a woman and a bunch of soldiers.

"Then why don't you come and take them?" Pyrrha yelled in response.

"That voice! I know it too well!" Nora said with hope.

"Yo everyone, I was just unconcious in the Beacon tower and no one came to see me." the redhead smiled, mimicking Joseph's words when he crashed his own funeral.

"P... Pyrrha?" Ren asked.

The rest were speechless.

"What is happening?!" Watts screamed to the speaker with panic.

"We have liberated the castle from different sides. It's only a matter of time before we corner you, you disgrace of a doctor!" Dr. Oobleck announced as he drank his daily dose of caffeine.

"And we did it with style!" Neptune grinned. Everyone is fucking here.

"W-Where did you guys come from? How did you get here?" Blake asked as Sun ran up to her and hugged her. "Deus ex machina." the blonde faunus hastily replied.

"W-What?!"

"Nothing."

The group embraced Pyrrha and welcomed her back warmly.

"Activating: Battle mode." they heard the mechs proclaimed.

"Oh right, they're not dead yet..." the heiress snarked.

"Just like old times, ladies!" Doctor Oobleck readied his weapon as Atlesian soldiers entered and open fired.

"Pyrrha... You're..." Jaune quietly muttered.

"Let's catch up later, leader." she warmly smiled as she equipped her weapon.

 **Giorno's POV**

As they walked towards the castle, GE made the decision to turn his bag in to a lizard that crawled to his pocket.

"WHAT?" Cinder exclaimed as she witnessed the castle being liberated.

"Woah..." Giorno mused in amazement as Joseph laughed.

"Hah... HAHAHAHA! You ffffffffffucking fool! Atlesian science is the world's greatest!" the brunette pumped his fist up. Cinder angrily turned to attack them

"YOU MANWHOR-"

Time stopped, as Joseph carried Giorno and jumped to the castle using Star Platinum's leg power in a single bound.

As time resumes they landed away from Cinder, who lost her cool.

"An army... How did you know, Joseph?" Giorno coughed.

"Hermit Purple. Hey are you okay?"

Cinder groaned as she hastily ran to another route.

"Atleast they are taking themselves there" she muttered.

"Over there!" Giorno pointed at a window as the airships deployed troops and bombard the castle. But the castle is overflowing with various creatures of Grimm. Multiple King Taijitu's, a pack of Deathstalker, flocks of Nevermore... It's not that defenseless.

"Search and Destroy, give em hell." one of the troops announced.

Joseph walked up to a soldier, grabbed his collar and asked "Hey! Who brought you here?!"

"Ahh, hey! You must be Joestar! General Ironwood's second order is to bring you to him." he replied.

"Nevermind that, I'll go to him myself while you keep doing your thing." Joseph said. The soldier nodded and pointed the directions towards him.

 **Giorno's POV**

They ran through a huge room that had a long table in it. Nobody is around, and it was completely silent.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Giorno squinted as they walked through the dimly lit room.

"Auuuugghh..."

"Oh. There it goes." Joseph nonchalantly said, they are savvy enough to expect something to attack.

They turned to face a group of Apathy.

"Wow... They are hideous."

The two summoned their stands as the bunch hobbled closer.

Star Platinum grinned, waiting for them to come close to punching distance.

Gold Experience simply stared them down.

Joseph yawned.

Giorno tapped his foot impatiently.

"They are too damn slow!" the blonde don complained. On cue, the apathies screamed.

"Gah... Vaffanculo!" Giorno impatiently yelled as he covered his ears.

Joseph's knees buckled. "What the..?"

"Are you okay?!"

"I... Don't feel so good. I feel even sleepier than usual..!" Joseph fell flat on his ass. Giorno can also feel that draining energy. Gold Experience kicked the long table as it turned to a pair of eagles. "Shut them up."

The eagles flew above them and turned back to it's original form, crushing them.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Giorno slapped Joseph, giving him energy.

"Ow... It's been awhile since someone slapped me..."

The blonde turned and noticed that the Apathy pack cringed at the sight of his life giving powers.

He strutted towards them, knowing what to do.

"You seem to be a little lifeless. Let's fix that." he posed as his stand emerged.

"MUDA MUDAAA!!!"

 **Ruby's POV**

"Oof!" she landed with a thud on the floor of an unfamiliar room. She slowly looked up to see Salem with her arms crossed and a buff, 80% naked man in a loincloth doing a pose.

"KARS! Hi." she timidly greeted.

"You... Know me?" the Pillar Man asked in amusement.

"Yeah well... Joseph kinda showed us how he beat you." she finished rather lamely, making Kars roll his eyes.

"You are the girl with silver eyes, hmm?" Salem said as she walked pass her to inspect her features.

"Y-Yeah? What of it?" Ruby squeaked, not really expecting this formality from them. "Do you know what does that make you capable of?" the woman softly asked.

"I... No, to be honest I don't. It's kind of confusing and stuff..." the girl nonchalantly shrugged.

The woman suddenly cackled.

"Why are you laughing? Are you retarded?" Kars asked, shutting the woman up as she glared at him. "I never called you out whenever you laugh without reason." the woman pettily mumbled.

"Well atleast I state the reason afterwards."

Ruby blinked as she watched the two super powerful beings argue.

 **Ospin's POV**

"Peter Port is down, I repeat, Peter Port is down." the radio announced as Goodwitch flung a Beowolf through the roof.

"These Grimms! Only sunlight can kill the- AAAAAGGHHH!!" More men in the radio whined as they got attacked.

Fortunately, he told James what kind of Grimms they are about to encounter, James decided to arm his army with UV lasers instead of regular guns. But the amount of Grimms are still unfaltering, and they don't have enough time and money to supply all of James' army with that kind of weaponry.

Although the good thing is, most of the Grimms weren't completely vampiric.

"Platoon 5, take the right and clear the area, I want you to set a perimeter around the hallway." The general ordered his troops.

"Ospin, Ruby Rose was captured, Doctor Oobleck told me from the radio." Goodwitch approached the kid.

"I see. I'm going to have to prioritize her rescu-"

"What's that?? Oh. Qrow was also captured." she added after hearing it from the radio.

"I told him to watch his liquor..." Ospin sighed.

"He did more than watch it, he drank it." the blonde woman added.

"Leave him to me. You should go on and save Miss Rose." James butted in.

"Really? You're gonna save Qrow?" Goodwitch asked skeptically, the two men weren't exactly the best of friends.

"Not really. One of my men will. Oh Winterrrr?"

"... Are you freaking serious?" the Schnee scowled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir." she begrudgingly saluted as she made herself scarce.

"ORA!" a Beringel was suddenly launched to a wall.

"The troops should be right here." they heard Giorno's voice.

"Ha! I killed more Grimms than you!" they heard Joseph's voice.

"If I didn't slap you, you wouldn't."

"Yo, everyone! What the hell are you guys doing here?" he waved rather cheery at the three.

"Joseph Joestar!"

"There is no time. JoJo, come with me. We need to save Ruby. She was seperated from the others." Oscar said as he ushered the bulky brunette to follow him. "Okay, Osman! Gio, regroup with the others!"

"Wait, where are the others?" Giorno asked.

"They are with Doctor Oobleck in the mech room at the east side of the castle, take a right, then walk straight until you reach the left corner, then turn right then walk straight until you've reach the third intersection, then turn right from there on." Glynda Goodwitch said.

"Got it. Thank you."

He left, leaving the General impressed that he memorized all of it in one go.

The sun has set.

To be continued

 **They finally reached the castle, the Joestars I mean.**


	9. Unleash the beast

**Qrow's POV**

Hazel dragged him through the hall, he heard the explosions, he smugly smiled as he knew the cavalry arrived.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" he asked the man dragging him.

"To your demise." the man calmly replied, a far cry from the apeshit brute he was earlier.

Qrow went in to deep thought, the Emerald chick had his sword scythe, he can't outmuscle this guy. They have reached what seems to be the basement. "What's this now?"

Hazel chuckled as he hoisted Qrow up by his arm and said "Meet Kevin."

As the giant gate opened Qrow could feel his skin crawl when he heard a growl.

"A dragon? You named that dragon Kevin? What the hell is wrong with you?" the alcoholic man chuckled. The burly man had enough of him and tossed him inside.

Hazel ran back upstairs to defend the castle.

"Nice dragon... You don't wanna eat me, unless you like booze." he muttered as the dragon from the corner started to rise.

The dragon snorted.

"If you do like booze then we're going to get along just fine."

ROOOOOAAAR*

 **Oscar's POV**

"Hah.. Hah... It's good to have you back, JoJo." the boy panted as they ran and fight their way through the chambers.

"Likewise, wait... Why aren't you guys mad at me?" The brunette answered as he ran.

"What?"

"I left an incredibly mean letter."

"Giorno wrote another, contradicting everything you said."

"WHAT?!"

 **Giorno's POV**

"Merde..." he totally got lost, he got confused on Goodwitch's instruction, was it the third right? Second? Left?

"Eenie meenie miney mo... Catch the tiger by the toe... I don't know where the fuck to go..." He cursed as a King Taijitu slithered pass, more of the General's army are fighting the vampires.

"Okay, I'll go forward then left, right? As in, left is right? And right is wrong?" he mused to himself as he continued running. He would have opted on following the noise of battle, but apparently, everywhere is battle.

 **Qrow's POV**

'Maybe it's vision relies on movement...' he jumped out of the way as it tried to bite him. "Okay, definitely wrong." but he can only run so far before getting cornered. He backed away on the wall and saw a small gap in the ceiling. Maybe it's his crow form is small enough to slip through? He had to take the risk.

 **Ruby's POV**

Ruby watched in amusement as the two continued to argue on which is the lunatic. "You know... You guys look cute as a couple." the scythe wielder mumbled, causing the two to stop and glare at her menacingly.

"Right, I almost forgot. The warrior of the silver eyes... Is still just a kid." Salem angrily muttered.

"So. What are you planning to do, Salem?" Kars folded his arms.

"Oh stay back, she is mine."

Ruby tensed up and readied her Crescent Rose.

 **Joseph's POV**

"That little idiot..." Joseph angrily muttered after hearing about Giorno's letter.

"Now if I'm right, they must be around these chambers." Ospin said, taking control of the boy. "Wait, you've been here before?" Joseph asked.

"It's a rather long story..." the headmaster dismissed.

Joseph suddenly stopped as he saw one of the airships outside.

"Oscar, you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you!" Joseph said as he jumped out of the window.

"Joseph, wait!" Ospin groaned, this is stressing him out. But he needs to focus or he'll use up too much energy again.

 **Giorno's POV**

"Oraoraora! ORA!" he heard from the room in front of him as a huge mech came crushing from the wall.

'This must be the place!' as the smoke cleared,

"G-Giorno!" Nora screamed as she saw him. "Ciao, I'm glad I found you guys." Giorno said as he approached the group.

"Gio, where is Joseph?" Pyrrha asked.

"He is with Ospin, they're on the way to rescue Ruby, he told me to rally the team up and follow him." the blonde don explained.

"Joseph's here??" Jaune yelled in excitement.

"Si." the italian smiled.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck him up!" Yang pounded her fists, causing Blake and Weiss to look at her.

"M-Metaphorically! Don't give me that look!"

 **Ruby's POV**

She used her semblance to barely dodge Salem's hands.

"Hmm? What's this?" the pale skinned woman mused as a piece of string tied one of her hands up. Ruby pulled with all her might but her hand is indestructible.

It made Kars laugh, remembering Joseph's rope tricks, he won't fell for those anymore but its fun to laugh at others who did.

 **Qrow's POV**

BOOM* the wall exploded.

"There you are, you drunken idiot." he heard Winter's voice as Ironwood's troops bombard the dragon with lasers and UV lasers.

"Oh great, my heroine." the huntsman snarked.

"I did this because of orders, but you still owe me." the woman said.

The dragon roared and whipped it's tail to the robo soldiers, fucking them all up.

"Save it for when we are actually safe, Ice Queen." he said as he grabbed her hand and ran.

"Hey- WOAH! We're running?!"

"Yes. I bet your brain feels as good as new, you should use it sometimes. We can't beat that thing." Qrow snarked as they ran.

"Acting like a dick won't make yours any longer." Winter snarled but lets herself be dragged anyway.

"It's still probably more than you can take, Ice Queen."

The Schnee gasped in embarrassment. "YOU..!"

 **Jotaro's POV**

After finally collecting the spine, he decided it's finally time to visit his 18 year old grandfather.

Warping towards an unfamiliar dungeon. Kevin turned to face Jotaro and snorted.

"Good grief. I just want to find my grandfather." he casually said.

The dragon roared at him with such an intensity, it knocked away Jotaro's hat.

"You just blew away my hat." he growled as his stand appeared behind him.

BOOM*

A bunch of blades suddenly stabbed the dragon's back. Jotaro turned to face his new found ally.

"What the?"

"Sal-u-tation!"

To be continued

 _Der Mensch ist böse!_

 _Der Mensch muss besser und böser werden_

 **BRRRRRAKA MO NO GAAAH! Anyways I named the Grimm dragon Kevin because it's sort of been a fan nickname according to Tvtropes so I just went with it. Also Qrow and Winter is a recipe for disaster so I'm gonna make them sail.**


	10. Pursuit

**Giorno's POV**

Emerald and Mercury appeared in front of them as they took a turn to find Oscar and Joseph.

"Thou shall not pass." the gray haired boy said.

"Just get out of the way, you're outmatched." Blake folded her arms.

"Who says they are?" Adam appeared from behind cockily.

"You..!" Yang snarled at him. But she can't deny the feeling of dread facing him once more.

"Ha! We already beat you once, we'll beat you again!" Nora boasted.

"I'd be the judge of that." they heard Cinder's voice from behind.

"No. We won't lose now. Not this time." Jaune said as he glanced at Pyrrha.

"Oooh! The power of friendship~! Open your eyes, Jaune Arc. You have yet to see Cinder's new power." Emerald proudly boasted.

Cinder's eyes glowed as shards of glass appeared.

"Wryyy!"

Giorno suddenly went alarmed and glared at her. "Vampire... That's why she regenerated back in the..."

Yang glanced at Giorno before glaring back at Cinder. She won't say that she can use the ripple, it could be a good advantage. "Giorno... You gave me quite the run. No matter, I'll just drag you to them." Cinder grinned, showing her fangs.

"Idiota.. I'm going to them myself. I don't need you to escort me..."

 **Ruby's POV**

"Groof!" Ruby coughed up blood as she was severely beaten by Salem, who revealed that she was just playing with her.

"What's so special about her eyes anyway?" Kars asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"I'll just gouge them out so you can have a closer look, Kars." Salem grinned as she took a step towards Ruby.

"N-No..." she whimpered as she struggled to stay awake.

They heard a familiar voice screaming. Kars gasped at that scream.

"It couldn't be! J-"

"uwoaaAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"JOJOOOOO-"

"AIIIIIIIR SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!"

 **CRASH**!*

Next thing she knows is that an airship crashed through the fucking wall and rammed Salem directly. Sending her through the other room.

"JOSEPH JOESTAR DELIVERS!" Joseph yelled as he got out of the cockpit, safely by covering himself with Hermit Purple. "Jo... Jo!" she weakly coughed as her aura slowly healed her wounds.

"JoJo..!"

The brunette turned to that familiar voice.

"Kars! You bastard!"

 **Giorno's POV**

Giorno fell on his knees and coughed. He can feel his energy being drained.

"Giorno!" Jaune yelled in concern as he tried to help him up.

"I need... To get to Joseph..." he groaned. He felt his energy slowly draining. It could only mean one thing, the corpse parts.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll carve a path." Yang said as she readied her gauntlets. "Gio, stay here and wait for an opening." Pyrrha told him as they guarded the italian don.

Weiss smiled "I have an idea."

 **Qrow's POV**

"Mechs, mechs, mechs!" he yelled as every corner they went, there is a mech. "Where the hell are you taking me?" Winter screamed, losing her composure as the man dragged her around by her arm.

"Take you somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the princess and I'll be the prince

It's a love story baby just say yes." he sarcastically sang.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT??" the woman blushed in surprise.

"Just shut the hell up, I'm trying to think!" Qrow said as he tried to remember the right path towards the kids.

 **Jotaro's POV**

"Kid, stay out of the way." he warned girl.

The corpse is weakening him the longer he holds it.

"My name is Penny!" the short woman protested. The dragon roared as it charged towards Jotaro. It flapped it's wings, blowing Penny away.

"ORA!" Star Platinum's fist clashed with the dragon's snout but it backfired as it headbutted him that made him crash to a wall.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone that is definitely not your own size?!" Penny screamed.

The dragon turned to face her but she had it covered, her fingers suddenly turned in to barrels of fully automatic machineguns.

"I am so... COMBAT READYYYYYY!" she cried as she let er rip and fired 120 armor piercing rounds per minute towards Kevin.

Jotaro fell on the floor with a thud, as he got up, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief as he saw the cyborg with fingerguns, jumping and firing around the dragon, which is lashing out in pain. Her blades tied up the wings in an attempt to keep it to the ground, and surprisingly, it seems to work.

 **Weiss' POV**

She used her signature Schnee magic to block a really fast slash from Adam.

"Prioritize Giorno Giovanna's capture." Cinder commanded as she sent a barrage of shards to JNPR.

"Protect GioGio!" Jaune yelled.

"Spiacente... I'm so useless." the blonde don groaned as he coughed.

"Don't say that." Blake reassured him as Emerald sliced through a Blake clone, the faunus dashed and tackled Giorno before Mercury landed an axe kick. She knows what it feels to watch her friends fight while she is too injured to move, having experienced it the moment they entered the castle.

Hazel picked up a rubble and threw it at WBY, to which Yang caught and deflected it to Cinder.

The Fallen Maiden kicked it in half. "Weak weak weak! WRYYYY!" she used a slashing attack that knocked Nora's hammer deep in to the ground, but before she can deliver the finishing blow, Ren kicked her in the face and dropped something to her cleavage.

"What the- OOF!"

But before Cinder could react, the small shield immediately increased size and hit her in the face.

Weiss used the distraction to lift Giorno above the villains using her summoned Lancer.

"Grazie, Weiss..." she heard him whisper.

"I don't understand your language, but you're welcome!" she yelled.

Ren fell to he ground as he noticed that his leg is frozen.

"W-What??" he yelled in surprise.

Emerald took advantage of it and shattered his leg with a stomp.

"GrAAAAGHH!" the boy screamed in agony.

"REN! GRRRRR!" Nora charged and tackled Emerald through a brick wall.

 **Qrow's POV**

They halted as a familiar portal appeared in front of them.

"Raven..." he mumbled, but to his surprise, Tai was flung to him.

"Oof!"

The two quickly got up.

"Ahh, I was wondering where you went." the blonde striker grinned.

Qrow noticed that he was wearing his old battle attire and his weapon, a cestus that fires fucking grenades.

Raven appeared and closed the portal.

"Raven, why are you two here..?"

"My-" Raven stopped and sighed. "Our, daughter is in trouble."

"Oh ho ho, you are a bit late to the party." Qrow chuckled.

"Hmm? Wow!" Taiyang snickered as he nudged Raven. The pale skinned woman covered her mouth supressing a chuckle "So you finally found the one, brother. I didn't knew you had it in you."

Qrow and Winter glanced at eachother and noticed that they are still holding each other's hand.

Winter yanked her hand away and wiped it with her handkerchief.

"Greetings. My name is Winter Schnee, and I am not in any sort of relationship with this alcoholic oaf." the white haired girl introduced herself rather professionally.

 **Yang's POV**

It's a rumble. Everyone attacking everyone. They attack whoever is near them.

She doesn't have time for this, she NEEDS to see Joseph. She gasped in shock as she saw Ren's condition.

"Ren! Are you ok-" she was suddenly pulled by Blake's weapon, barely managing to avoid Hazel's rubble throw.

Jaune on the other hand was getting his ass kicked by Mercury.

"Give it up! You should have known we're gonna win this time! OW!" Mercury recoiled however as Pyrrha shot him in the face.

Jaune glanced at Pyrrha who was wide open for Cinder to attack.

"PYRRHAAAA!!!"

He ran and pushed her at the last second as Cinder's eyes glew purple and shot two holes through his neck.

"JAAAAAAUUUNE!" the injured Ren yelled as Mercury landed next to him, rubbing his head in pain.

"Ahh, free kill." Mercury smirked.

The Fallen Maiden smirked, she atleast hit one of them with her Space Ripper Stingy Eyes.

To be continued

 _All I have and all that I love,_

 _Has been stolen from me by a monster, Whose sole desire is my destruction,_

 _Without a care and without a thought, Everything that I knew became a mystery, Tainted by death and pure corruption,_

 _With the sharpness and the harshness of an arrow bolt,_

 _I will find you, and destroy your very soul…_

 _I think you know I'll CHASE you!_

 _I'll always CHASE you!_

 _You know I'll CHASE you_!

 _There'll be no escape,_

 _You run, and I'll CHASE you!_

 _You hide, I'll CHASE you!_

 _We shall have justice - it is make or break! Your tenacity will be your doom And that is why I'm always CHASING you!_

 **Chase best OP...**

 **On other news, JAAAAAUUUUUUUNE!**


	11. Guilty

**Jotaro's POV**

Suddenly, an EMP grenade was tossed near Penny, it exploded and electrecouted the girl. The dragon whipped it's tail and sent her flying to a wall.

"Oi!" Jotaro yelled as he ran towards the dragon, that little girl got hurt for his sake. "STAR FINGER!" Star's finger impaled Kevin's eye, but all it did was piss it off. The dragon counterattacked by breathing fire at Jotaro.

"Gugh! NGGGUGH!!!" he screamed in pain as he collapsed and burned to the ground.

Dr. Watts clapped his hands sarcastically as he entered the room. "Killing two birds with one stone." he snickered as he glanced at Jotaro's burning body.

He suddenly screamed in pain as one of Penny's blades impaled his right hand. "Not... Quite dead yet!" Penny said as she got off the wall, critically damaged. "Still... Ready for battle!" she ran towards Watts.

"You little shit!" he took a button out of his belt and pressed it. Penny screamed in pain as the electro magnetic pulse that the bomb put inside her body went spastic.

Watts yanked the blade out of his hand. "Now... You're dead." he bitterly muttered as he tossed the blade away.

The dragon decided to ate the fried Joestar, but to his surprise, it was just his trench coat.

Jotaro appeared behind it.

"Good grief, I managed to dig a hole at the last second."

The dragon tried to bite the Joestar but Star Platinum destroyed it's teeth, causing it to recoil in pain.

As the dragon prepared to fire it's flame, Arthur Watts was waiting right behind Jotaro and shot his back with a pistol. Sending him to the dragon Grimm's mouth.

"Hah... What a troublesome individual." the doctor said.

But to his surprise, he can hear muffled voices from inside the dragon, screaming. The dragon squirmed around in discomfort before it's huge stomach was busted open.

"ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum punched holes to it's midsection as Jotaro calmly got out.

The dragon finally died.

"What the hell. My clothes seemed to be unlucky today." he mused at his burning coat and tanktop that had blood in it.

"Y-You! How did you..!?" Watts aimed at him accussingly, shocked at his display of power.

Jotaro glanced at Penny as Star Platinum gave his hat back, he ran a finger to it's brim.

"I, Kujo Jotaro has always been labelled a punk. But I know true evil when I see it... It's crushing the weak for your own gain! Specially a child! And you don't even have the balls to fight us face to face, and since we're the only ones here... I'll be the judge!"

Watts raised his guard and aimed his gun. He chuckled at Jotaro's cheesy statement "Evil? Hehehaha! Don't make me laugh. Have you ever heard the phrase 'might makes right'? Only the losers are evil! Winners write the history, you dumb delinquent!"

He fired his gun but Star Platinum effortlessly deflected the bullet back to his hand, he screamed in pain as he lets go of the gun.

Watts stepped back nervously, but as he turned and run, he got punched in the face.

"ORA!" Jotaro yelled as he punched him himself, suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Gughh... What's with this semblance?? It's like he stopped time..." Dr. Watts cupped his own face as blood drip from his nose.

Jotaro caught his collar before he fell to the ground.

"The loser is evil huh? Then let me show you how evil. You. Really. Are." the hardass calmly said as Dr. Watts' eyes widened in horror.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA OOAGH! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

"My stand will be the judge!"

"ORAAAA!!!"

the last punch sent the man crashing through a brick wall.

Jotaro swiftly turned his back on him.

"He sentenced you to 20 years... In the hospital." he coolly tugged his hat as he walked towards the damaged cyborg to check her wellbeing.

Star Platinum picked her up gently. The girl shook her head, trying to shake away the whiplash and stared at Star Platinum with awe.

The stand responded by tilting it's head in curiosity.

"No worries, I'm okay." Penny smiled at Jotaro.

"Good grief, what a relief." Jotaro sighed as his stand set her down.

Kevin's carcass suddenly went spastic as it spawned a shit ton of Sphinx.

"I don't have time for this." the Joestar gritted his teeth.

"I got it covered! Don't worry about it." the girl smiled at Jotaro as her blades levitated at her side.

"If you say so. Be careful." he tugged his hat as he prepared to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?" she asked him with a smile. Jotaro glanced at the charging Grimms.

"Kujo Jotaro."

"Okay, KuJoJo! I got this one! Go do your business!" her blades twirled like a tornado as she fired at the monsters.

As Jotaro made himself scarce, Penny thought of someone, "Ku-jojotaro... Sounds familiar."

 **Pyrrha's POV**

She was knocked back as Adam Taurus sliced her shield in half. Yang sent a Sendo Hamon Overdrive to Hazel, knocking him away.

"Jaune... No..!" the boy lost conciousness as the shock is too much for him to handle.

Ren was suddenly dragged away by Ospin before Mercury could take the kill.

"OZPIN?! OZPIN!" the burly man got up and injected a pair of dust to his system once again.

Pyrrha fought back tears as Jaune was writhing in the ground in agony.

Nora wrestled Emerald, overpowering the villain, but her powerup wore down and fatigue entered her body. Emerald tried to reach for her knives but Nora grabbed her legs and pulled with all her strength.

Weiss and Blake tried blitzing Cinder with magic and clones but she was merely annoyed by it.

"You're going to be fine..." Oscar whispered as he layed the now unconcious Ren to the side.

Hazel punched Yang sending her flying to Pyrrha. Adam walked towards the two girls.

Adam laughed "I remember you. Did you honestly think you can take us on, single handedly?" the faunus chuckled at his own pun.

"There is nowhere left for you to run, blondie."

Yang's eyes widened as PTSD hit her.

"I'll be taking the other!" Adam taunted and pointed at Yang's left arm. She was too shocked to move due to flashbacks. Pyrrha tried to push the blonde away but she won't budge, frozen in fear.

But as he raised his sword with the intent to slice Pyrrha and Yang in one slash, he got punched in the face.

"ATA!" Pyrrha's eyes widened as a man resembling Yang punched Adam and sent him flying.

"You'll hurt my daughter no more, you punk bitch!" Taiyang growled.

"D-Dad??" Yang asked as she was snapped back to reality.

The two girls got up, Pyrrha ran towards Jaune.

"Jaune! I'm so sorry!" she wept and hugged him.

Jaune coughed up blood.

"Don't say anything! We could still-" Jaune held her hand and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and coughed.

"Jaune!"

Jaune wiped the tears from her face and pointed at Ren, who was unguarded because Hazel is chasing Oscar, Mercury is trying to shake off his concussion but it was clear that he'll kill Ren in a few moments.

"Save... Him..."

"Jaune..." she layed him down and quickly threw Jaune's shield to Mercury's head.

"DOOF!" Giving him another concussion. She rushed back to the dying blonde.

"I'm sorry... I... We just got together again and I can't even save you..." she sobbed.

"You... Already... Saved us... Back then..." his hands were going limp. He gave her one last smile as he whispered. "Fare... Well... My beloved..."

Jaune Arc... Has died.

 **Yang's POV**

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed as she ran and hugged her.

"Weiss..."

"Jaune..." the blonde brawler sadly whispered, but there is still too much fighting to do to give them room to grieve.

His father shot grenades to Adam, making the Taurus go on the defensive, Tai dashed forward and punched him. Adam turned tail and retreated, Tai ran after him.

"Look who is running now! I mean... I'm running too, but towards you, while you're running away." Taiyang explained his taunt, but he suddenly halted as Adam turned to thrust his sword to him.

"I think I get your POINT!" he roared but Tai parried and delivered multiple punches to the faunus.

"ATATATATATATATATA-"

Raven, Qrow and Winter appeared to take their place to fight.

"Mom?? What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"I came here for you... I'm afraid. Yes. But when your life is on the line... I'll be there..." she smiled.

Cinder noticed Raven's presence and growled.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" her screams attracted Grimms as alot of them come piling at th corridor.

"You owe me a rematch, Spring Maiden!" she growled at Raven.

"Want to get your ass kicked again? Be my guest!" the woman boasted.

"Mom! Wait!"

"No time, kid! We got this! Just go!" Qrow ushered Yang.

"But you don't understand! She's-"

And so Taiyang faced Adam Taurus, Ospin lured the unstoppable Hazel away from them, Nora knocked out Emerald with a piece of rock, Winter captured Mercury, the older Schnee then called for backup but they have to fight off the large amount of Grimms approaching.

"Weiss! Sister, be safe." the older Schnee reminded her younger sister. To which she smiled and nodded

"I will, Winter."

"Mom, just listen to me!" Yang screamed but Blake grabbed her arms.

"Yang, we need to go!" the faunus desperately yelled.

Yang ignored her and kept screaming for Raven.

"Shut up!" Raven replied as she parried one of Cinder's arrows.

"Give me a chance! Let me be a good parent to you, JUST THIS ONCE!" the older woman screamed, but Cinder kept piling the pressure, forcing Raven to go on the defensive.

To be continued

 _Now it's time to say goodbye,_

 _To the things we loved and the innocence of youth!_

 _How the time seemed to fly,_

 _From our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew!_

 _ **zerpjustice: We got best girl back but at what cost?**_

 **Lemme answer! A blonde guy and a leg.**

 **I love that comment, made my day. This chapter is so hard to write since Jauney is one of my favorites.**

 **Also, holy shit I reread everything from New York JoJo vs Remnant, times are so innocent back then where they are just messing around watching Battle Tendency fights and eating pancakes, now people are dying left and right.**

 **Also, it's canon that Jotaro won't finish a fight** **until he says a cool line.**


	12. OH MY GOD (Overdrive)

**Giorno's POV**

Giorno stumbled his way towards the room Kars was on. Fortunately, Ruby was near the door and an airship is somehow crashed there, blocking the view, hiding him from Kars, who was currently staring Joseph down.

Giorno shook his head, of course only Joseph would do such a thing.

"G-Giorno..." Ruby whimpered, Giorno hugged her.

"Ruby... We need to get you out of here..." he whispered as he slung her hand around him and carried her.

As they exit the room, Ruby weakly poked his forehead.

"Boop."

"Hmm?" the blonde gave her a confused look as he held her.

"Did you get a haircut?" the scythe wielder asked. Giorno smiled.

"Yes, but it was involuntary."

"I missed you..." the scythe wielder whispered.

"W-What?"

"What."

 **Joseph's POV**

"JoJo! This is where it ends." the lifeform stood up from his throne.

Joseph noticed a familiar figure that warped behind Kars, Jotaro Kujo.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled.

"God? KARS IS YOUR ONLY GOD NOW!" Kars screamed as Grimm hands emerged from his torso and reached for Joseph.

"ORA!" Star Platinum tried to throw a punch but one of Kars' hands caught his fist.

"If you're planning a sneak attack, you shouldn't scream like an ape." Kars nonchalantly said as blades appeared on every arm and aimed to slice Jotaro.

"Time stop!" Jotaro yelled but he ended up getting sliced in the gut anyway since Kars adapted and can move in stopped time.

Jotaro fell on his knees and got immobilized.

Time resumes.

"What an interesting ability." Kars smirked, but fortunately, Joseph can move in stop time.

"Oh, how rude of me, I almost forgot to kill you. Die! JoJo!" but as Kars sliced, Joseph turned to a string.

"Now you'll say: What the hell is this?"

"What the hell is this?" Kars gasped. He kept falling for that.

Stone Free's string tied up Kars, which was set up while Kars was too distracted by Jotaro.

 **Ruby's POV**

"How cute..."

She gasped as she heard Salem's voice.

"Ruby... Stay back." Giorno tried to stand up but the corpse parts are in the nezt room, absorbing his power.

"No! I'm not going to let you face her alone, Giorno!" she huffed her chest and stood on her own.

"Now let's see... How do I activate the eyes..." she tried to find her footing. Salem rolled her eyes and blasted Giorno to the other room.

"GAGH!" the blonde don flew towards the door.

"G-GIORNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ruby screamed as her eyes went white.

"There! A proper fight!" Salem grinned.

 **Yang's POV**

The two maidens traded blow for blow earlier but Cinder was now noticeably stronger and tougher.

"You're open!"

Raven screamed as she stabbed through Cinder's hand.

"So are you." the vampire maiden chuckled.

"VAPORIZING FREEZE!"

"H-Huh?!" Raven slowly got engulfed by ice as she turned around to face her daughter in concern.

Her eyes widened as she saw Raven got frozen completely.

She looked around. Seeing Winter and Qrow struggling as the Schnee's forcefield falters while Qrow fends off the Grimms who get passed the huge glyph, Taiyang struggling against Adam, Pyrrha and Nora lifting the injured Ren while Blake and Weiss carried Jaune's lifeless body.

"Yang!" Blake screamed for her to retreat with them.

"Do you honestly think you stood a chance against me, you imbecile!" Cinder taunted as she turned her sword in to a knife, she raised it as she held it's tip, aiming for her frozen adversary.

"USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! **USELESS**!" Cinder repeatedly screamed.

Yang glanced at her mother. Who was about to die as Cinder threw her blade like a dart.

It feels like time slowed down as she ran towards Raven, whom was frozen with a terrified expression.

"M-Mom!"

Yang held her hand out in horror as the sword shattered the Branwen's frozen body.

 **Kars' POV**

"Grrrr!" Kars growled as he broke free from the bounds, Joseph's Star Platinum was about to deliver a punch but he stopped as Giorno came stumbling in to the room, injured.

"Ahh, look who we have here!" he sliced Joseph's face causing the brunette to stumble back.

"GRUAGH!" Joseph screamed as he fell down in pain, one of Kars' hands grabbed Giorno and hoisted him up by the neck.

"Oh, sweet payback!"

"S... Shit!" the italian managed to choke out. But his pocket suddenly started moving.

 **Ospin's POV**

He managed to lead Hazel to Ruby.

"Salem." he muttered as he saw her battle the scythe wielder.

Ospin rubbed his eyes, Ruby was engulfed in a white aura and her irises are white as well. She was moving fluently and flawless, dodging the attacks of Salem, who is growing increasingly worried after every dodge Ruby made.

Hazel roared as he dashed towards the distracted Ospin, only to be knocked away by Salem's excess hand, sending him flying out the window.

"Brat!" Salem growled as she narrowly dodged an attack from her, but she was suddenly frozen as immense pain entered her body.

"NGAAGH!"

"For the people that died in your war against mankind, I will smite you where you stand." Ruby said in a monotone as she stared directly at Salem with her glowing eyes.

 **Yang's POV**

Taiyang stopped engaging Adam, as he saw the remains of Raven. Shattered across the floor. Adam saw this as the perfect time to retreat.

"Tai! Focus!" Qrow yelled as he grabbed the unconcious Emerald's knives, using it to fend off the Grimm horde.

"Where is the backup I requested!? We need assistance, over!" Winter yelled at her radio as she raised a force field that blot out 5 Ursa Majors.

"Raven..." he covered his mouth and fell on his knees.

Yang angrily glared at Cinder and walked towards her in tranquil fury.

"Oh? You still want to come closer even though you just witnessed my power?" the Fallen Maiden taunted.

"It's hard to beat the shit out of you if I'm far away." the busty blonde growled.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

"Medic! We need a medic!" Pyrrha yelled as they carried the two men out of the castle. The yard was already secured by Ironwood's men.

Pyrrha and Blake laid down the injured and the fallen.

"What happened here?" Goodwitch asked as she arrived at the scene.

"Long story..." Nora sadly replied.

Pyrrha held Jaune's hand.

"You two are going to be okay..." she whispered.

"Pyrrha... It's too late... He's already dead." Weiss murmured.

"No. I just... Can't live with that." the redhead replied, her voice cracking.

Weiss and Blake glanced at each other.

"Pyrrha, we're going back in." the faunus stated, causing the redhead to gasp.

"What?? Why??" Nora shrieked.

"We're not gonna let this happen to the rest of them." Blake said as Weiss already ran.

"But... The General's forces have it under control! No need to risk your life, children!" Glynda angrily stated.

"YANG IS STILL INSIDE! You can't stop me, but you're free to try." Blake waved as she sprinted towards the castle.

"I won't let you!" Pyrrha tackled her, trying to prevent her from going in and getting herself killed, but she just grabbed one of Blake's clones.

Pyrrha stared at the faunus' disappearing figure, the redhead sighed. She had enough fighting, she doesn't want to fight anymore.

 **Yang's POV**

"Death awaits!" Cinder yelled as she extended her hand towards her, Yang narrowly dodged by propelling herself to the air with her Ember Celica.

"ZOOM PUNCH!" her hand stretched and managed to dent Cinder's face.

"What..?" she asked, dumbfounded that her hand was frozen.

Cinder gritted her teeth as her cheek had a slight burn.

"What sorcery is this??"

"Units! Requesting assistance- OH FUCK ME!" Winter yelled in panic as a King Taijitu ram her force field wall, causing it to crack.

"Fuck yourself, over." the radio replied.

"We're gonna have to make a run for it, Ice Queen. Tai! Pull yourself together, you're falling apart!" Qrow yelled at the crying man, he gritted his teeth, trying to shoot away those pesky Lancers.

"Goddamnit, where the hell is my sword..?"

Tai stood up and wiped his tears away, he has to be strong for her daughters. He pounded his fists as he lend Winter and Qrow a hand by using his grenade launching fists to deal with those pesky pests.

"Koooooh!" Yang breathed as the ice in her fist melted.

"WRYYYYY!" Cinder spammed her glass shards as she jumped to the wall and fired three arrows at Yang. Yang responded by parrying them all and deflecting the arrows. Cinder smiled at the opening and dashed towards her, She fired her Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, but Yang managed to dodge it, it did nothing but cut Yang's loose strands of hair. Cinder grabbed the blonde's arms and started freezing her, while Yang focused her hamon to fight the cold.

"It's pointless! Give in and die!" Cinder snarled. "I won't... Lose... To a freak like you!" Yang groaned and kicked her stomach. Cinder's eyes widened as Yang stabbed her with the tip of her frozen metal hand.

"Trembling heart..." hamon energy manifested around them.

"Unrelenting heat..." Cinder coughed blood as Yang continued to power up.

"Engrave, my blood's beat." the ice on Yang's hand melted as she cocked her fists back.

Her eyes went full crimson.

"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" she rapidly punched holes through Cinder's torso. Her final punch blasted her 20 feet away.

Cinder gasped as the burning sensation of ripple entered her system.

"Gaaagh! This can't be! A worm like you... GRAUGH! HOW?" Cinder writhed in pain, but she stood up with all her willpower. Yang pointed her right arm at her and charged it with hamon.

"Simple. You really pissed me off." she launched it as it impaled Cinder through the neck, the final blow.

The vampire grimm maiden shrieked as she exploded with the energy of the sun, blasting the Grimms away while the humans remained unharmed.

To be continued

 _Cursed with nothing to win but everything to lose,_

 _They'll take that empty page and power right on through!_

 _END OF THE WORLD!_

 _And the memories of that blood._

 **We've lost a MILF.**

 **But I gotta say, writing Cinder's final fight scene is so satisfying.**


	13. to be continued

**Ruby's POV**

She felt like her body is in autopilot, swiftly dodging Salem's attacks, while Salem did her best to avoid her line of sight.

"You... Weren't suppose to be this strong!" Salem yelled as she moved out of her sight. "Stop staring at me!"

Salem was suddenly hit by Ospin's cane as Ruby used her semblance to dash towards her.

"I can slice you all you want without dying, good... Now feel the pain of those who died by your hands!" Ruby screamed as she dugged her scythe to her forehead.

"NGGGGRGH!" Salem grunted in pain as the scythe wieldet glared at her. She tried to pry off the scythe blade from her head but her strength is faltering.

"This is where it ends, Salem." Ospin triumpanthly boasted.

 **Kars' POV**

"I've got a good view of your face as I annihilate you, Haruno Shiobana!" Kars menacingly said as he tightened his grip on Giorno's neck.

"I've... Got... A good view... Of your face too... Kars..!" the blonde boy choked out.

"Hmm? What are you blabbering about?"

"Koooooh!"

Kars turned to face the New York Joestar, he accidentally let go of Giorno in shock.

Joseph... Was wearing the stone mask with the red stone of Aja, his hamon activated the spikes.

"GRUAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!" Joseph screamed in pain as the tendrils dug deep to his brain.

"OH MY KARS!" the ultimate Pillar Man screamed as he rushed to commit action, but before Kars could run towards him, he was impaled through the chest by Jotaro's

"STAR FINGER!"

"You're not going anywhere, you drag queen." Jotaro coughed.

A bird suddenly flew out of Giorno's pocket in to the room towards Joseph, it turned back to it's original form... The stand arrow, the momentum was strong enough that it impaled Joseph Joestar through the chest.

Blinding light appeared from Joseph's screaming body.

The scream was heard around the castle.

To be continued

 **AWW come on zerpy, that hurt my feelings. :(**

 **Yeah I kinda took inspiration from Stardust Crusaders, since ya know, they started losing when the vamps got involved, except Nukesaku of course. I'm just going to leave this chapter here and return someday since I'm finally out of shit. Also I'm going to warn you that the next chapters probably won't live up to the hype, if it hyped you up at all.**

 **Who do you think I am? A good writer?**

 **HeheHE!**

 **I am not. :(**

 **Ciao**


	14. Salem's demise

"This is insanity..! Even I don't know what the Aja enchanced mask will do to an ordinary human!" Kars groaned, trying to free himself from Star Platinum's finger.

They all gasped in silence as the mask finally broke down to pieces. The brunette yanked the arrow out of his chest, completely unharmed.

Kars was hallucinating, he was sure of it. Next thing he knows is that he saw a muscular figure, larger than Joseph, walked beside him, he also saw the silhouette of Jotaro, but he knows the hardass was right behind him, he saw a smaller yet muscular figure, that had a very... Weird hairdo, the silhouette of Giorno, a silhouette of a girl, a silhouette of thin man crawling on the floor, and lastly, a sailor... They are all standing in front of him. Then they all did various poses.

To which Kars blinked and he was right, it was a hallucination, Joseph is still standing there with a glare.

 **Salem's POV**

After breaking free, she managed to get some distance between her and Ruby. However, the girl in the hood is unrelenting on her pursuit.

Salem shrieked in horror as the silver eyed Ruby swiftly cut her arms off.

Ruby managed to slice the spot behind Salem's knee, causing her to fall, but thinking quickly, she squeezed her wound by bending her leg, causing her blood to fly on to Ruby's eyes, blinding her.

"DIE!" Salem yelled as she used one of her arms to punch Ruby, really really hard.

Ospin however, managed to pull the strings Ruby had set down, tying Salem's injured leg. The boy pulled her away before the full force of her punch hit the hooded girl.

"Nggr!" the woman gritted her teeth.

"It's over." Ospin said as he grabbed his cane and closed in.

"Not yet, Ozpin!" Salem cried as she severed her leg and dodged Ospin's strike.

She decided to flee. Fuck everything, this is a battle she can't win. So she jumped out of the window.

"SALEM!" Ospin yelled but before he could chase after her, he remembered Ruby's condition.

"Ruby!" he ran to her aid. The silver eyed girl lost the glow in their eyes, she tried to get up but she lost conciousness due to the energy she exerted.

 **Yang's POV**

She stood up victorious, yet silent. Qrow, Winter and Tai stared at her silently as back up arrived.

Winter shook her head and whined "What took you?! Take these two to custody." she ordered at her dumb men, pointing at Emerald and Mercury.

Qrow looked around. "It's not over yet, let's go find Joseph..." he announced.

Tai took one last look at the ice shards lying around, before following Qrow.

Qrow patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Yang simply walked and followed the two.

 **Kars' POV**

"Joseph..."

"Old man..."

"JoJo..!"

The three observed Joseph. The very first thing the Joestar did is pose.

"You're done for... Kars."

Kars said nothing but he reached out in an attempt to slice him "Final Mode: Grimm Slip Blades!"

"W-Woahhh!" Joseph attempted to dodge it but it didn't hurt as he was expecting when it hit him.

"Impossible... These blades were made to destroy!" Kars uttered in disbelief.

"Oh, right. Haha! Let's see who's stronger now, Kars!" Joseph cracked his fists.

"Grr! You still won't win against me! Not this time!" Kars said as he snapped his fingers.

 **Salem's POV**

As she reached the bottom, she saw Blake and Weiss running towards Kars' room.

She ignored it, her Grimms were dying in a fast rate, it was a really, really bad day.

Suddenly, something hoisted her from the ground. "What now?!" she groaned in anger as she suddenly flew back up. She felt her whole body fly up back towards the castle tower.

 **Kars' POV**

"Ahh, that fleshbud brought her to me." Kars smirked as Salem's eyes widened in horror.

She finally remembered, she knew she felt weird when Kars tried his stand on her. The moment she woke up, she felt something inside her, this explains it.

"You can't do this!" Salem growled as Kars' skin ate her leg. "I just did."

Narrator: Even though they both donned the mask, Joseph is still inferior to him. Kars is the superior subspecie. Joseph wore it as a human, Kars wore it as a Pillar Man. With enough heat, Joseph is still a just mortal man that can alter his DNA.

But, the arrow made a difference, it granted Joseph two more stands unfamiliar to him. Yet.

"You're gonna give me your strength, Salem!" he sadistacally cackled.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Hey stop!" Joseph held his hand out but to his shock, he shot Kars in the head... With his index fingernail.

The Ultimate Lifeform gritted his teeth but he spat out the nail that entered his head as if it were a mere annoyance.

Giorno ran to Jotaro, who's losing alot of blood. "Don't worry. I got you." he said as GE mend his father's killer's wounds.

Salem tried to crawl for the exit but Kars' Grimm hand grabbed her and consumed her whole.

"Oz... Ma..." Salem whimpered as she was fully absorbed by Kars. The Pillar Man screamed as newfound power enter his system.

Now, the man shares the same skin color as Salem.

Kars glared at Joseph as he posed.

"Jo-" *punch*

Joseph wasted no time and punched him in the face.

"Die already, you freak!"

Kars grabbed Joseph's shirt and flung them both outside.

 **Giorno's POV**

"Why..? I killed your father." Jotaro said as he winced at Gold Experience's healing capabilities.

"I know. But I also know that my padre was an ass. You did the right thing." Giorno smiled reassuringly.

 **Yang's POV**

Yang, Qrow and Tai arrived in the next room.

The blonde immediately ran towards Oscar, who is holding an unconcious Ruby.

"Is she okay??" she asked, worried out of her wits.

"She just overexerted herself." Oscar replied.

"Where is Joseph?" Tai said.

"They are fighting in the other room." the boy replied. The blonde stood up but she can't decide if she should stay with Ruby or help JoJo.

"Yang... Go. I got her." her father reassured her.

Yang took one last glance at Ruby's sleeping figure. "Uncle Qrow, you're not coming?"

"Nah, remember when I told you about my semblance? I don't wanna jinx it." he said as he shooed her away.

Yang entered the other room.

"Giorno!" she called out, the blonde turned to face her.

"They're free falling, Joseph tackled him through the window."

Right on cue, Joseph was knocked back inside.

"Oof! That bastard is more used to this ability than me." Joseph whined.

"JoJo!" Yang called out.

Weiss and Blake also entered the room.

"Yang... JoJo!" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss, Blake!" the blonde replied in relief.

Joseph turned to face his teammates.

"Yang, Weiss and Blake!"

"KARS!" Kars yelled as he swooped inside, more monstrous than he was.

"JoJo! You did nothing more than delay the inevitable."

Yang winced at that demonic voice. His and Salem's voice were speaking simultaneously.

"Great. The gang is here, now we can all die together." the blonde muttered.

To be continued

 **Woop. Sorry I've been busy writing my other story "Jauney! It's time to make up your mind!" Check it out when you have time, it's absolutely stupid.**


	15. Dimension hopping

**Joseph's POV**

"JoJo..." Yang whispered in joy.

"Yang... Hey look what I can do now!" he manipulated his right arm to turn in to a squirrel.

"Pretty cool huh?" Joseph grinned.

The three girls were awestrucked. What the hell just happened.

"Ehem.. Joseph, Kars is still here." Giorno cleared his throat and stated the obvious.

"Good grief... Old geezer."

"Ignoring me..?! You're going to pay for that!" Kars transformed his arm to a tree in an attempt to impale the three girls. Weiss activated a forcefield at the last moment.

"Ah!" the three were knocked away.

"Hey, no!" Joseph unsheathed blades from his forearms.

"Oh cool..!"

"You BASTARD!" Kars growled as the Joestar copied his proud shining sabres.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Joseph delivered a downwards slice, but Kars managed to parry it with his own.

 **Giorno's POV**

"Jotaro. What's this?" Giorno pointed at the corpse parts.

"It's a long story..." Jotaro then summarized the corpse parts.

Giorno gasped. "Maybe we can use it to trap Kars in another dimension..!"

Jotaro nodded as his Star Platinum arranged the parts.

 **Joseph's POV**

His enchanced hearing heard their conversation and nodded at them.

"Kars! What the hell is your goal?! What will you do after you win?? What do you want?!" he asked in anger.

Kars shot him through the neck with an armadillo shell.

"OHUK!" the brunette Joestar gasp.

"I wished to conquer the sun. And now that I have succeeded... My current goal is to conquer all! The world! A world ruled by me... Ruled by fear!"

Horror slowly crept at WBY's expression as they realized what kind of enemy they are dealing with, they want to help, but they are frozen by fear.

Giorno and Jotaro slowly placed the corpse parts in order, assembling it.

"A world where hellfire is considered a safe haven, where the roads have streams of blood and corpses of those who DEFY me! Starting with yours, Joestars." the being menacingly said.

"The perfect vengeance for the lives of my comrades you took!" Kars unsheathed his blades and focused his attention on the two nearer Joestars behind him.

"S-Shit..." Jotaro cussed as Giorno prepared his GE to defend Jotaro as he arrange the corpse parts.

snap snap*

 _"Vocal percussion on a whole nother level, coming from my mind!"_

Kars turned to face the sound of the scroll playing a song, he witnessed the brunette, who is currently... Dancing.

Yang's eyes widened, Weiss' mouth opened but she can't find the words, Blake seemed to like it as she tapped her feet.

" _Haaa~ We're Golden Wind_

 _Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro"_ the brunette danced at the beat as everyone stared at him in confusion.

" _Aaah- haaaa~,_ We're gonna win~!" Joseph spun and winked at Yang, causing her to grin.

" _Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro_ "

"What the heck is he doing..?" the heiress muttered. "I don't know... But it's sexy." the busty blonde purred.

Giorno suddenly swooped in and summoned Gold Experience as they joined the brunette.

"G-Giorno too?!" Weiss asked in surprise.

"Aw yeah!" Yang cheered as she bobbed her head to the music. "What Ruby would give to see this." Blake lamented as she watched the golden haired don join the dance.

" _It's like a burning sunrise! Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_

Kars blinked twice in confusion as the trio danced. Blake tried to copy the swift moves without success.

" _It's like a burning sunset_

 _Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_ the two Joestars and the golden stand shuffled to the right as they finished the dance.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" the purple haired monster asked.

"Distracting your stupid ass." Joseph nonchalantly said.

The portal by the corpse parts opened.

"Old geezer! Now!" Jotaro yelled.

"HUH?!" the ultimate Pillar Man's eyes widened.

"Kars I hope this bring back some fond memories!" Joseph grinned. "WHAT?!" The purple haired being gasped as he realized his feet were tied up by Joseph's veins, made almost paper thin by Stone Free. "Heat Mode: Burning Prison!" he cried as he injected boiling blood through Kars' ankle.

It's not lethal, but it's painful.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Weiss flinched as she remembered watching Joseph fight Esidisi and how disgusting it is.

"GUWAAAAAAGH!"

He pointed his palms at Kars as his hands started to rotate...

"Wind Mode: Divine Sandstorm! ERRRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHH" Joseph lets out a warcry as he unleashed Whammu's signature move with equal power.

Blowing Kars away through the portal.

But Kars was anticipating it, he pulled Joseph using a string he set up in their brief sword fight. Pulling the Joestar with him.

"What the- OH NO!!"

 **Jotaro's POV**

"The only hope we have now is... To have Kars touch himself from another dimension." Jotaro said as he shakily stood up. Remembering how he defeated Heaven Ascension DIO. Giorno fell on his hind as he ran out of breath.

"You mean like..."

"Not talking about fucking, Giorno." he got up and observed the corpse.

"Maybe we should have told him that before they disappeared." Giorno worriedly stated.

Awkward silence.

"Good fucking grief..."

 **Joseph's POV**

"Oof!" they landed inside a room.

A 12 year old Jonathan was mourning about Danny's death.

"Where in the world..?" Kars muttered as he saw the young Joestar grieving.

"Oh I hate Dio! I wish I could legally kill him!" he whined as he punched a pillow.

"Kars! Your opponent is right here!" Joseph yelled, calling his attention.

Jonathan wiped his tears as he turned to the two buff men with swords in their forearms. The two clashed blades.

"G-Goodevening, how may I help you two?"

"Stay back, kid!" Joseph said as he engaged in a blade lock with Kars.

"I will annihilate you, JoJo!" Kars growled.

"W-Why would you want to annihilate me?" the young Jonathan whimpered.

"Stop scaring the boy! REBUFF OVERDRIVE!" Joseph yelled as he bashed Kars through the window with his elbow.

"GAHH! You worm!"

"Uhh, you didn't see anything kid... Here.." Joseph turned one of his fingers to a white mouse and handed it to him.

Joseph softly patted the young Jonathan's head before jumping out of the window after Kars.

Kars fell in to another portal as Joseph followed soon.

"I'm not letting you live!"

He landed on the streets of Cairo.

Joseph landed next to Jotaro, who is motionless. He stood up nonchalantly as he noticed that the time is frozen.

"What the... Where the hell is Kars?" he mumbled. "Hey have you seen a buff, half naked man in a loincloth with blades on his arms? He was about this tall- OH MY GOD!"

"ROAD ROLLEEEEEEER!"

Jotaro gritted his teeth as he manifested Star Platinum and punch the Road Roller in an attempt to save himself and this idiotic stranger.

"ORAORAORORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"It's too late! Time to die!" DIO screamed.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Joseph's Star Platinum manifested and started punching the Road Roller.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA

ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"

Jotaro had alot of questions, but he decided that their survival is more important so he rolled along the bizarre sight of two Star Platinums punching the steamroller. Joseph gasped as a bubble suddenly emerged from his birthmark and stole the steamroller's malleability, making it brittle.

The grandfather and grandson, stared in amusement as their Star Platinums shattered the large wheel.

DIO blinked in surprise as he saw the event unfold.

"K-Kono powa!"

"Now you're gonna say: WRYYYYYY?"

"WRYYYYYYY?" DIO gasped as Star's finger pierced through the vehicle and impaled his neck, Jotaro took the chance to roll out of the way as Joseph was suddenly transported to a desert.

"Gyro, look out!" Johnny yelled as Gyro's horse leapt across the two super beings fighting.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?!" the purple haired lifeform screamed as his right arm turned in to an elephant trunk and strangled the Ultimate Joestar.

"GAK!"

But a portal opened beneath them and transfered them to the outskirts of Morioh.

Kars chuckled evilly as he tightened his grip. "Don't think that you're actually gonna win this time."

"Star Platinum: The World!" someone else screamed, the two of them felt time stopped and resume for a brief moment and..

SHNUK*

"WHAT?!" Kars felt the flesh melt from behind. It was enough to atleast immobilize him.

"Jotaro-san! It hit a bystander!" Josuke yelled as he turned to face Kars, Jotaro was unfortunate enough to get hit by the next batch of corrosive darts by Bug Eaten.

Kars' arms returned back to normal as Joseph's neck regenerated.

"Are you okay?" Josuke ran and touched Kars' injured side.

Joseph's eyes widened as he realized that he was about to heal him. "No! You idiot!"

It's too late. He fixed him.

"Ha! Interesting..." Kars grinned as they were suddenly transferred to a prison.

It was night time in Green Dolphin Prison. Jolyne slumped over her bed, listening to Ermes' feminist rants.

"I find it mysoginistic and sexist that the opposite of sadness is happiness. Happiness. Ha- PENIS. Does that mean you can't be happy unless you have a dick?!"

"Oh my God, Ermes, shut the fuck up!" Jolyne whined.

Suddenly a buff brunette in a crop top landed in the middle of the hallway.

"Oof!" Joseph got up as Kars descended on him with a kick. The two engaged eachother.

"Wooooah! Who ordered male strippers? Not that I'm complaining." one of the female prisoners purred.

"I'll bet on the one in the loincloth!" the female prisoners cheered as the two attractive ultimate beings got in to a fist fight.

Jolyne's eyes widened as she saw the birthmark on the hot guy in the crop top.

"D-Dad?"

Kars pinned Joseph to the bars of Jolyne's cell.

"Daddy is that you?!" Jolyne angrily asked.

"Woah, I'm not in to... Daddy kinks... Also I have a girlfriend!" Joseph struggled as Karsstabbed him with nails made of lionfish thorns, injecting disorienting venom through his system.

"Y-You cheated on mom!? Is that why you never returned home?!"

"This is getting weird." Kars mumbled and on cue, they were transported to a restaurant in Italy.

Kars was punched through a wall, causing the restaurant to shake and causing panic.

"Merde..!" Giorno's "tea" suddenly spilled to his forearms, causing the Bruno team to laugh at his misfortune.

To be continued

 _It's like a burning sunrise_

 _"Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_

 _It's like a burning sunset_

 _"Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_

 _It's like a burning sunrise"_

 _Ahi makareru makare punpun kete"_

 _It's like a burning suns_ _et_

 **Well. That was an interesting trip.** **I** **s that a Guardians of the Galaxy reference? Yes.**


	16. ARRIVEDERCI

"W-Where did they go?? Is he going to be alright?" Blake asked the two Joestars.

"I think so..." Giorno said but he started trembling, and so does Jotaro.

"W-What's happening?" Weiss asked.

The two JoJos screamed in agony as they glowed in purple and gold light.

"Ngggraaah!" Giorno involuntarily summoned his stand, which evolved.

Jotaro fell on his knees and clutched his chest.

As soon as the light goes out, Giorno stared at his stand.

"G-GEROH..?"

Jotaro inspected his own fists, he can rewrite reality again, which means...

"Grandpa! It's... Too late."

"What? What happened?" Giorno asked.

Jotaro stared at the corpse part as the Italian Joestar gasped at the realization.

GEROH is back, that means the corpse parts finally dispersed and it won't be able to transfer Joseph back.

"GEROH, I already know, stop saying my thoughts out loud." he complained but hugged his stand nonetheless.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Valentine was cut off however when Joseph and Kars crashed through his flag.

"Does that mean... He is gone..?" Yang shakily asked.

She was cut off as the two invincible fighting idiots warped back.

They all sighed in relief.

"This is going on for too long, JoJo!" Kars angrily growled.

Joseph stumbled near them. "It's no use... No matter what I do, he is unkillable." he lamented as he stood up.

"We got your back, JoJo." Yang smiled as she stood by his side, Blake unsheathed her weapon as Weiss prepared a glyph.

The three tried to distract Kars as he tried to think of a plan.

Blake took notes of Ruby's stories about how to tie someone up with her weapon, Weiss summoned Arma Gigas to battle Kars as Yang fired hamon infused bullets from a distance.

"Okay master! Let's kill the ho!"

Giorno used GEROH to open a zipper and attacked Kars from different angles. Jotaro warped reality in to giving him a new coat, he adjusted his own chain as he summoned his stand to rewrite Kars' face with his fists.

But Kars still proved to be a force to be reckoned with as he jammed Giorno's zipper, catch Gambol Shroud and toss it away,and decapitate Arma Gigas. Kars caught Star Platinum's fists with his hands. Smirking, he tried yanking it away from Jotaro.

"This kind of power doesn't belong to a child!"

"Jotaro!" Joseph yelled in concern as he used Hermit Purple to pull Star Platinum Over Heaven Back. "NGGUH!" Jotaro squirmed in pain as his soul was literally being yanked away from his body. Meanwhile, Kars' hands attacked the others on it's own.

"Weiss!" Blake yelled as she was in range to be caught by one of Kars' grimm hands, the heiress activated a glyph for her to bounce off to, evading Kars. The brunette pointed a finger and fired a fingernail to Kars' chest as a bubble stole the ground's friction, causing Kars to let go as he fall down to the ground. "What the-?"

Jotaro breathed heavily as Joseph stumbled back. "Old man... It seems like he can negate rewrite yet he can't copy it as a whole."

"Yeah, he can fucking steal your soul though, keep your range!" the brunette said as Jotaro nodded.

"You worms!" Kars grew bigger as his fingers transformed to King Taijitus.

"Requiem!" Giorno yelled as he tried using the Requiem to reset Kars to 0, but the madman is fighting it.

"Time stop!" Jotaro yelled but Kars redirected the reset to the timestop, causing time to resume again.

"Imbecile!" Kars cockily laughed.

His hands chased Jotaro as the Grimm fingers kept the girls occupied.

 **Joseph's POV**

After a brief melee with Kars, he figured that he was the Ultimate Being longer than he was, he had more experience. So he went for the logical solution, send him to space. This time... Towards the sun.

But it's night. Well, Joseph Joestar will get it done anyway. He have to.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed as an idea popped in his head.

Joseph ran up to Yang immediately, who briefly stopped firing and held her hand.

"J-Joseph?"

"This is my final hamon, take it from me... Ultimate... Deep Pass Overdrive!" he yelled as hamon amplified a thousand times entered the blonde's bloodstream.

The blonde girl screamed as her body could barely handle the power.

"Yang!" Blake ran to her as she died due to hamon overdose. But Joseph caught her at the last second and used Crazy Diamond to heal her before she completely loses her life. She gasped for air as she stood up refreshed. "Did I just died?"

"Weiss! I need you to set one of those platforms! Outside, now!" Joseph yelled as he ran towards Kars.

Weiss was confused yet she obeyed as she placed a glyph in the air facing downwards.

"What are you planning now, JoJo?!" Kars yelled as his one of his snakes lunged towards the heiress.

"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!" Jotaro stopped time in the last second before the snakes hit Weiss.

Joseph took cue and pushed her out of the way before time resumes again.

"Oof! What just happened??" the white haired girl asked in confusion.

"Blake, toss Yang on top of it!"

"But I don't have my-"

"I got you covered, signorina." Giorno said as a chameleon crawled to Blake's palm, causing her to jump a little before GEROH turned it back to her weapon. Blake tied her Gambol Shroud around Yang's leg and launched her.

The blonde shook her head back to reality as golden aura engulfed her.

She landed on top of the circle, waiting for Joseph's orders.

"Shoot!" Joseph fired a nail, Kars decided to dodge, but as he leapt out of the way, his feet are suddenly buried through the floor. "ECHOES, THREE FREEZE!" GEROH screamed as Giorno copied his acquaintance's ability.

The nail hit him in the gut as a result.

"You're just annoying me now!" Kars said but his stomach suddenly churned.

"Complete Golden Spin Energy!" Joseph screamed.

The Perfect Being stared at his gut in confusion

"Burst!" Joseph yelled as energy exploded from Kars' rotating stomach. he tackled Kars through the window.

"My stomach is spinning!" Kars complained as they aligned under the Schnee circle.

"YANG! SENDO HAMON!"

"Right! Grragh!"

Yang punched the top of the glyph on cue as her newly acquired powerful ripple emerged from beneath and launched the two down to the ground at highspeeds.

"GUWAAAAAAAAGGGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO, YOU LUNATIC?!" the purple haired Ultimate Being screamed.

The brunette screamed along "I'M GONNA TOSS YOU TO THE SUN!"

"But it's night ti-" Kars gasped as they hit the ground. But they aren't stopping, they continued digging through the earth in high speed.

Joseph was planning on launching them to space again, but since he is aiming for the sun, he is going to have to cross the planet's core to reach the otherside of the world where it's morning and toss them both to space.

"A makeshift volcano?!"

"That's right!"

 **Yang's POV**

"WOAH MY GOD, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING!" Weiss screamed as Yang jumped back to the castle.

"Shut up! Screaming girls annoy me!" Jotaro complained, while Weiss glared at the hot hardass.

The blonde's arms trembled as her knees shake, the ripple is too strong.

"He is planning on crossing the planet through the core and flung him to the sun." GEROH said.

"Just like how he defeated him the first time..." Yang mumbled as Blake and Weiss stared at her.

"But Kars is immortal. He told me he is already immune to the sun when we fenced him." Giorno stated.

 **Joseph's POV**

"You won't... Succeed this time!" Kars tried to muscle his way out.

He grinned as the temperature rose. Coating himself in the armor he used to survive magma.

Joseph does not know what to use since he forgot what Stroheim said when he analyzed the lava-proof shell back then.

"!!!" he started to burn.

He winced, he is not completely immortal. His senses are screaming in pain, smoke entered his lungs as he started to suffocate. 'Shit! If I blackout I'm actually gonna die!' he thought as the mask didn't grant him full immortality.

Heat like this could even kill a Pillar Man since it's comparable to the sun. Should he use it now? No, not yet.

Kars' shell cracked revealing a cocky expression.

"I'll be taking your stand!" Kars grabbed Joseph's head and yanked Star Platinum out.

"Wooooahh! Star don't leave me!"

"ORA!" Star Platinum used his other arm to punch Kars in the face, breaking the rest of the shell.

 _ **(Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku!)**_

They finally emerged out of the other side of the planet as Joseph suddenly burst in to flames. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!"

 **(SONO TE KARA HANATE KODOU~!)**

But they continued to increase altitude in high speeds.

 _ **(KARADA MINAGIRU YUUKI DE~!)**_

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!!" Joseph yelled as he pushed Kars away from him.

 **(Mayou naki! Kakugo ni 'Kassai' wooooo!)**

"ORA!" Star Platinum punched Kars' spinning gut, sending him even higher.

 **(Maku ga aita you na owarinaki monogatari!)**

"GRUAGH! NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"Kars! Now you'll say: IS THIS YOUR PLAN, JOJO?"

"Is this your plan, JoJo?!" the purple haired pillar man gasped, falling for the same old trick over again.

 _ **(INOCHI GA BUTSUKARU HIBANAAA!)**_

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT! VOLARE VIA TO YOU AGAIN, KARSY!" the Joestar grinned as he was losing velocity.

 **(SEISHUN NO HIBI WO TERASE YO!)**

"I WON'T LOSE!" Kars tried to summon wings and stretch his Grimm hands to grab the Joestar, but nothing happened. It won't appear.

A bubble with a star in it returned to Joseph's hand. That seemingly came from Kars' body.

 **(KIMI TO IU! MIRAI NI 'KOUUN' WO!)**

"Soft and Wet stole your ability." Joseph coolly whispered as he started falling down.

"WHAT?!" Kars began to asphyxiate as the wind pressure started crushing his lungs due to high altitude.

"Hard..! To... Breathe!"

 **(SONO CHI NO SADAME!)**

Kars continued ascending while gravity pulled Joseph Joestar back, parting their ways.

 _ **(JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~JO!)**_

"It also stole mine..." the Joestar smiled as he popped it.

"Atleast I can rest, knowing I actually planned everything this time."

He chuckled as he fell from the atmosphere, accepting his fate.

The last thing Kars saw was a mist leaving the Joestar's burning body, it formed a star as Kars finally ceased to exist.

"It's all over... That's... All... Folks." he closed his eyes as he descended to the land of darkness at high speeds. The fire that burned his remains was extinguished by the wind.

To be continued


	17. Too cool to stay dead

Joseph's eyes shot wide open. Where the fuck is he?

"Where the fuck..." all he could see is wood, he tried moving around but can't. "What the..." his skin grew pale as he realized...

He is currently inside a coffin, buried alive.

Joseph held his breath, trying to conserve as much oxygen as possible. 'What the hell?? Who buried me here?!' he angrily thought as he placed his palm through the wood and tried pushing it. It won't budge.

'Assuming I'm currently 6 feet under, the lock on this shitty coffin will not budge one bit!' Joseph took a deep breath. He has to make his hamon count. For a man his size, he probably only has 2 hours left before oxygen runs out, in contrast to the average sized person which will take about 5.

"How long was I buried? How long was I out? Who the hell put me here?!" he thought out loud, getting furious.

"Koooooooh!"

He breathed as ripple surged through him, he puts his finger to the right side of the coffin as he burned the lid. 'This should loosen it. I hope.'

Star Platinum would have busted him out with ease, but he currently has the ripple. Did he die and suddenly came back to life? Is that why he is here? The last thing he remembered was he is falling from the land of darkness' atmosphere after sending Kars to space once more.

His attempt at unlocking the lid is taking too long.

"GRAAAAGH! I SWEAR I WILL BURY WHOEVER BURIED ME HERE!" he squirmed around, losing his patience.

'Focus Joseph, focus!' he sighed as he realized he just subtracted a good few minutes from his 2 hour oxygen supply.

He attempted to fold his legs, but it was too cramped as his knees immediately scraped the wooden lid.

'Man, and to think Granny Erina used one of these to save mom and dad back in her day from that ship... She is so lucky she didn't locked herself in.' he thought as he tried to think of another approach.

'Giorno you fucker... Where are you?!'

He gasped as he remembered, where the hell are the rest? He didn't see Ruby at all. Did Yang, Blake and Weiss made it? Is Jotaro still injured? Or did Giorno healed him? Where the hell are the corpse parts? Did Pyrrha rallied with JNR? Did they save Qrow? Where did Ospin go? He shook his head, he'll find out as soon as he gets out.

"Normally. I would be dead by now." he mumbled, remembering his thousand feet fall. The fact that he was burning at the time didn't help.

He can move his hands to reach his head, he tore off a few strands of hair and made it sturdy enough using hamon. He started poking the gap of the lid with the hard hair, trying to pry it off.

"Come on, come on!" he gritted his teeth as he pulled it town with all his strength. *crunk*

He grinned in surprise as he made small hole. Joseph gasped. 'Oxygen is running out sooner than I thought... Hamon must be using more air than regular breathing.' he had to move quick. He removed his metal hand and jammed one of his finger through the hole. It won't work though.

He is starting to pant and sweat like crazy even though he is trying his best not to.

He looked down to see that he was wearing a suit.

This is it, an idea popped in his head.

It's do or die.

He immediately removed his necktie and put it through the hole. Inserting the neck of the tie it reaches it's tension thread.

"Koooooooh!" he mustered up everything as the ripple made the tie extra hard. He smiled in relief as the sudden expansion of the hardened tie completely broke the lock and pried the gap by a small margin.

"I-It's open!" he exclaimed in joy. Now it's the easy part.

"Grrrrrrraaaaagh!" he yelled as he pushed the wooden lid with all his might, it budged a little.

"Come on! ORYAAAAAAAHHH!!!" he used all of his strength to push it until the gap us big enough for him to slip through.

"I-I made i- BLEGH!" he coughed as some soil landed on his lips, after that's out of the way, little by little he carved through the soil, dumping it to the space inside the coffin, at first it was hard, but as more space emerged he started digging like crazy until he can feel himself getting close to the surface.

His arm popped up from the soil, he pulled himself up. Collapsing to his ass in relief, he panted as he noticed that he was in a cemetery. The skies are blue, and there are graves everywhere, but not a single soul can be seen.

He stood up and dusted himself as he basked in the fresh air.

Joseph pumped his fist in the air and screamed in victory.

"IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO KILL MEEEEE!"

 _ **Joseph Joestar, the only mortal incapable of dying.**_

To be continued

 _Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite!_ _Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!_ _Tsuranuita, omoi ga mirai wo hiraku!_

 _Like a Bloody Storm! atsuku Like a Bloody Stone!_

 _Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni_

 _Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete~_


	18. What we left behind

Joseph inspected the graveyard, scoffing at his grave.

"Tch. This is not the first time they thought I'm dead."

His eyes wandered to the grave next to him. He gasped as his eyes suddenly widened.

"E-Erina? Erina Pendleton Joestar?? Grandma Erina?!" he fell on his knees as the realization hit him.

He was back on Earth.

"Oh no, no no NO! NO! NO! Granny Erina! IT CAN'T BE!" He dramatically lets out a primal scream of grief as his mother figure died. He tore off the bermuda grass beneath him in an attempt to dig her out and hug her one last time. But he knew it was futile, he repeatedly slammed his fists to the ground as tears flew non stop.

"Atleast let me say a proper farewell..." He cried as he hugged her gravestone. Sobbing quietly as the cloudy skies went darker.

"How long... How long was I gone?!" sobbed the brunette. She died at 1950.

"Granny Erina... I'm so sorry... I wish I could have been there in your final moments."

After a few hours of grieving, he sadly found the cemetery's exit.

"I can't believe it... She is gone." Joseph sadly muttered as he wiped his eyes.

"O-OHH?! THAT GUY WAS DEAD!" one of the undertaker screamed in panic. Joseph ignored them as he tried to figure out a way on how to contact Speedwagon.

After using the ripple to tamper with a payphone, he finally managed to dial the Foundation.

"Hello, this is-"

"I don't care! Listen! My name is Joseph Joestar! I need you to connect me to Grunkle Speedwagon this instant!" he screamed, not really in the mood for small chat, he needed to know if he is alright.

"I... Hold on a minute, did you just say... Joseph Joestar, sir?"

"Yes!" Joseph blinked, he felt like he heard her voice somewhere.

"Is this a prank call? Mr. Joseph is already dead for 15 years!" the receptionist replied.

"Well guess what? I'm fucking-"

"-And I'm sorry to disappoint sir, but you must not know that Mr. Robert Edward Oliver Speedwagon had already passed away last year." she said.

"W-WHAT?? HOW?!" the brunette screamed in disbelief.

"Sir, please don't raise your voice."

"Just... Please tell me..." he whimpered as he slumped at the phonebooth glass.

"He died of cardiac arrest, sir. Now please stop calling if you're just going to keep wasting time, ciao!" the girl on the other line replied, losing her patience.

Joseph gasped at that familiar voice, he finally remembered.

"S-Suzi?? Suzi Q?" he managed to say.

"I... Who are you? How did you know my name??" Suzi replied, alarmed.

"Suzi, it's me... JoJo." he whispered on the line.

"..." she hung up.

Joseph fell on his knees. "Old man Speedwagon... Why? I should have... Returned sooner..." he bit his lip in an attempt to fight back tears threatening to fall once again. "D-Damnit, Joseph! You already cried enough for today!" he slumped back at the phonebooth glass.

"Water under the bridge... Not under the eyes..." he squinted his eyes.

How long has he been gone? How many years? 15 years? Then how come he isn't rotten and how come his suit still smells like it's new?

Something isn't right here. But one thing is for sure, he didn't expect himself to be so sad the moment he finally returned to Earth. He aimlessly walked the streets, he didn't even know where he- Oh, a sign. He is back in New York. But where is going to go? He assumed Lisa Lisa is in Italy, he didn't have any money with him.

He wonders where Smokey is. Probably in Georgia. He did once mentioned that he planned on going back there someday on their way to that restaurant before Straizo came disturbing the peace.

He gasped at another realization. Stroheim! Where is he? Who won the war? He assumed the Allies did since he didn't see any swastika anywhere.

He rubbed the tears off his eyes as he rightfully assumed that Stroheim died. German Science can only rebuild him so many times before running out of money. He was a Nazi and he did shitty stuff, but Joseph knew that Stroheim is an honorable man who is fighting for the wrong cause, much like Whammu.

'1953 huh?' Joseph bitterly thought as he wandered the streets aimlessly. Is this one of his nightmares again? No, it was taking way too long.

"Ain't that a bitch..." he laughed monotonously. Walking past a tall condo, he always dreamed of getting in to real estate, since being a pilot obviously wouldn't work out for him.

He wants to go home. Now that he doesn't have a home anymore... He wants to return to Remnant. Silently praying that Speedwagon and Erina finally find peace. "They're finally with grandpa Jonathan." it was a bittersweet thought, the two always praised the late Jonathan whenever he asked about him, like he was the perfect man.

 _Flashback_

"Why did the good die young?" 9 year old Joseph sniffled after Speedwagon revealed that his parents died in a car accident. Apparently, Robert decided it was the best time to tell him, so he'd grow up knowing what the reason is to why his guardians were him and Erina.

"Well... Ahh, JoJo?"

"Yes?"

"Whenever you went to our garden back in England, what flowers do you pick?"

The young JoJo does not really know what those are called, but they are very beautiful. "The pretty ones..." he innocently answered.

Robert smiled and hugged him "Same goes for Death, Joseph." Speedwagon teared up as he basically just summed up the magnificent Joestar bloodline and their curse.

The brunette suddenly gasped as he hugged his father figure tightly "You and Granny won't leave me right?? You two are pretty! Please don't let death take you away..."

"Oh of course! I'll live forever!" the old man heartily laughed.

 _Flashback ends_

"Caesar... I hope you give my family a proper welcome, you asswipe." he smiled softly as he continued to wander the street aimlessly.

 **Meanwhile...**

It's been 3 months since Giorno went missing. Bruno punched the wall in frustration "Giorno... Where have you gone to?" he solemly muttered. Right now they're losing territory, as the intel of the dreaded Giorno Giovanna's disappearance made them a prime target for the other mobs. But the crew didn't care, finding Giorno was priority, even though Abbachio told them that they should focus on defending what they earned.

Leone sneered at Giorno's disappearance, but Bruno could tell that he was concerned. As much as the ex cop hated to admit, he came to respect the blonde don. He said that they should prioritize defending their turf because that's what Giorno would have wanted.

 _Flashback_

"We'll find him even if he went to the ends of the Earth!" Mista boasted.

"Yeah! We'll bring him back in one piece! Stupid Giorno suddenly leaving..!" Narancia screamed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Without him, the gang isn't complete. Without him, Italy wouldn't be a better place." Fugo solemly uttered.

"You guys are idiots, we should be defending what we have instead of looking for that fucker! I'm sure he's fine."

"Oh fuck off, Abbachio-"

"Here me out, you little idiot! He got us this far and now we are losing what he established! Do you think this is what he wanted?!" the ex cop screamed at the trap.

Bruno turned to see Trish at the window, looking far away. "Giorno..." she whispered in concern.

 _Flashback ends_

Bruno slumped over at the wall. "When will you be back, old friend?"

 **Jotaro's universe**

"Hey, Kakyoin."

"Yes, Mr. Joestar?"

"Where did Jotaro go?"

"Oh, He told me he'll be collecting Jesus Christ's scattered body parts."

"... I see."

To be continued

 **i just ruined the feelsy atmosphere.**


	19. Wake up

**Velvet's POV**

"Velvet! Watch out!" Coco screamed as one of the Manticore's swooped in to bite the faunus.

She flinched as she braced herself to be injured. It's too late for a counterattack... But the bite never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see that it bit her savior's arm. He was an unlikely hero. "AGHH! Take my mace!" Cardin screamed as he bashed the Grimm with his free arm. The tall boy fell on his knees as he clutched his arm in pain. "C-Cardin!" the faunus yelled in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... Fine." he gritted his teeth.

Coco appeared behind the boy. "If you are doing this to put Velvet in debt, I swear I'm-"

"I won't!" the ex bully screamed. "WHY IS EVERYONE SO BASHFUL? It's like... The world isn't giving me a chance to redeem myself." he whimpered. The two members of Team CFVY glanced at each other. "I-Is something wrong?" Velvet asked sympathetically as Coco remained silent. "Ever since he kicked me in the face... I wanted to be a better person. Someone others admire instead of fear." he shakily stood up. "I never saw him after the fall of Beacon. I've always wondered if he is alright." he thought out loud.

The faunus smiled, she knows exactly who he is talking about. She grabbed his uninjured hand "Let's find him."

Cardin stared at her in shock. "I... I don't understand."

"Rumors said he is the one who led the charge by arriving here before the Atlas troops. Time to find out if the rumors are true."

Cardin rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I-I see... Uhh..." he stared at his hand and blushed. Velvet caught on and let go of it in embarrassment.

 **Jotaro's POV**

He warped Joseph's charred remains back outside the castle. "JOJO!" his teammates screamed in worry as he was unresponsive. GEROH quickly restored Joseph back to health.

Giorno and Jotaro kneeled and glanced at each other. "Old man. Oi, old man."

"Nipote... Wake up."

"JoJo..." Yang whimpered as she cupped his face. Giorno looked for a pulse, his eyes widened as he can't feel one. "Jotaro. Can you somehow jumpstart his heart manually?" the italian asked. Jotaro nods as SPOH phased through Joseph's chest and pumped his heart. Weiss and Blake stared in shock "Uhhh..."

SPOH withdrew as it stared at his user in confusion. "... It didn't work."

"Merde!" Giorno cussed as he ran out of ideas. "Why are my powers not working??" GEROH muttered in frustration. Yang gasped as she remembered. "G-Gio."

"Yes?"

"Can you revive Ruby as well?"

Giorno stood up almost immediately as GEROH warped Ruby in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL, Where did my daughter go??" they heard Tai scream from another room. "She is over here, dad!" Yang yelled.

Ruby woke up and rubbed her head. "Ugh... I feel like someone trapped me in a chair and forced me to listen to Weiss' screaming for hours..." she groaned.

"Hey!"

"Ruby..." Giorno whispered. She turned to face him. They stared at each other for a while before the dark redhead pounced on him "Ahhhh! So glad you're alright!" she exclaimed.

GEROH started fanning itself as it started fanstanding (It's genderless).

Giorno chuckled sadly "Yes... Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Joseph."

"Wait, that's him??" Tai exclaimed as he entered the room. "HEY! Get the hell away from my daughter!"

"A-Ahh, my apologies." Giorno said as he gently pushed the scythe wielder away, making her laugh nervously.

 **3rd person POV**

"Oh no! Kid! Not you too!" the blonde man kneeled beside the brunette. "Is he dead?"

"I... Hope not."

Ospin placed his cane over him in an attempt to try and use his magic. "It's no use. We already tried everything." Jotaro interrupts.

They have decided to carry his body outside to transport it back to Atlas.

"Wait, wait, wait, is that Joseph?" Qrow asked frantically as Joseph's remains entered his field of vision. His niece nodded sadly, a grim expression entered Qrow's face.

Cardin and Velvet made their way through the crowd as they saw Joseph's corpse.

Giorno was still in denial. "It can't be... GEROH, why won't it work?"

"W-WOAGH! It was him! His body is charred beyond recognition!" Cardin exclaimed as Velvet covered her mouth. Yang knew better, he won't just die like that, right? He already crashed his own funeral months ago. This can't be happening.

Jotaro is also lost for words as the military transported his grandfather's body. "Why..."

Ruby sobbed really loud as her father held her. She lost Jaune and Joseph. Her first two friends in Beacon. Pyrrha thought she couldn't cry anymore, but as she saw her friend's body, she broke down once more. Jaune's body was also taken away, they suffered a good amount of casualties.

"Why the long face, guys?" Penny asked the whimpering heiress, she grabbed her head and made the robot turn to face the dead Joestar, to which her eyes widened. "J... JoJo..."

"Ren! Don't move!" Nora cried as the boy tried to stand up to see his fallen friend. "He is... He can't be! Not him too..."

The orange haired girl hugged him tightly "Unlike last time... There is a body..."

Oscar rubbed his tears as Ozpin comforted him in his mind, Qrow patted him in the shoulder reassuringly. He lost his sister, now he lost a friend. "He is a good kid. They both are" was all he could say about them.

"Cardin... Please stop narrating everything." Velvet whimpered as she turned to hold him to find comfort. "Sorry..." the tall boy choked as his voice cracked.

"T-This is just so cruel! I never got the chance to apologize... And the chance to thank them!" Cardin whined as he rubbed his tears before yelling passionately.

"Oh come on!" Sun cried as his team held him back from jumping to Joseph and Jaune's stretcher.

"Wait!" Giorno yelled as he commanded GEROH to bring Jaune to him.

Jotaro beat him to it however, as SPOH revived the blonde knight.

"Jaune..." Giorno muttered.

"G-Giorno? What happened?? Where is Cinde-"

"It's all over." Jotaro interrupted him as Jaune sat up and saw everyone crying.

"You died. I brought you back to life." the hardass mumbled. Giorno looked at GEROH heartbroken "It worked on Jaune... Why didn't it worked on him..?" the italian Joestar choked.

"W-Why is everyone so sad?"

"Even with my and his powers combined, we can't wake Joseph up ever again. He is dead."

And now Jaune woke up, just to grieve.

"J-Jaune??" Team NPR yelled as the blonde knight joined them.

Suddenly to Ren's surprise, his leg suddenly returned back to normal. "W-What?? It grew back!"

Giorno hid his sincere smile as he turned to face his nephew's corpse.

As they reached what seemed to be a hospital. They are ordered to leave. Jotaro scoffed and simply stopped time to enter the room where Joseph is, Giorno nonchalantly followed.

"What the- you're not allowed in-"

"MUDA!/ORA!" the two Joestars rewrote the doctor's mind, manipulating it to allow them to stay and leave.

 **FIX** *

The two immediately turned towards the charred remains, who reverted back to it's original form. "Nephew!" Giorno rushed in by his side as Jotaro tried to analyze what just happened.

"His body healed up..." Jotaro muttered as he lookedbfor a pulse, only to find out that it still has nothing, "Then this is progress... There is still hope." Giorno said rather determined, he glanced at GEROH, who nodded and connected Joseph to a heart rate monitor.

SPOH phased his hand through Joseph's chest as it started to pump his heart.

To be continued

 **Cardin becomes Speedwagon.**


	20. It's me

Yang kicked the door opened as Ruby rushed in. "Jo-" she was greeted by the sight of the two Joestars trying to revive him. "Oh, was now not a good time?" she sheepishly asked. Giorno softly smiled as Jotaro just grunted in response.

"Come on, come on..." Jotaro muttered as he pumped his grandfather's heart. The two girls simply went beside the bed.

Giorno's eyes widened as the flat line isn't so flat anymore. It beats, his heart is beating.

The rest of RWBY and JNPR entered the room. "Joseph..." Nora muttered.

"This is good right?? Right??" Yang asked in haste as she noticed the heart monitor. "Let's hope so..." her sister answered.

"Hold on... I have an idea." the busty blonde proclaimed as Jotaro moved aside.

 **Joseph's POV**

Everything suddenly went dark. He felt something grabbed his crotch. He heard voices.

'What's happening..?' he thought as he was suddenly dragged away from New York City back to Remnant.

"Wh- Yang! Are you serious?! Stop groping him!" Weiss whined. "JOSEPH IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Ruby screamed.

"Hold on! H-His eyes are opening! Yang, your ridiculous CPR is working!" Blake exclaimed.

"Give me a damn break..."

His eyes opened as he saw Team RWBY and JNPR inside, along with Giorno and Jotaro.

Yang gasped quickly took her hand off his groin. "I can't believe it worked." she whispered.

 **Jotaro's POV**

"Good grief." Jotaro muttered as he witnessed her pervy way of reviving the Joestar.

Joseph suddenly sat up. But there was something different. He noticed this as nobody cheered, the other teens inside the room also felt that aura.

Suddenly, Joseph's spiky hair went purple, as his eyes went violet.

"Hehehahaha.. All of you are fools..."

Jotaro raised an eyebrow. This is so familia- oh right. The older Joseph tricked him after he returned DIO's blood to him. He merely said nothing and let the others fall for it.

"J-Joseph?" Jaune cautiously asked.

"Thanks to you... I live again!"

"KARS!" Giorno growled as GEROH manifested beside him, "MUDA MUDAAAAA!!!" GEROH angrily screamed as he prepared to punch his head in while the future huntsmen and huntresses equipped their weapons, ready to strike.

"OH NO! W-Wait! It's me, JoJo! It's just a joke! A joke!" Joseph reared his arms up and claimed as his eyes and hair returned back to normal. Revealing he just used Hermit Purple to set the atmosphere. Giorno kept glaring at the fucking idiot but stopped GEROH.

"... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Weiss screamed. Pyrrha frowned and folded her arms as Jaune shook his head. Ren blinked twice in confusion. Ruby stepped forward "If you really are Joseph... What's the name of Yang's weapons?"

"Ember Celica." Joseph answered.

"What's your favorite food?" Jaune asked.

"Lie Ren's pancakes."

"Are you good at Soaring Ninja?" Yang asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Joseph whined as the blonde just glared at him. He sighed "No. I suck."

"What's the color of my underwear?" Nora asked.

"W-What??."

"Hmmm..." The gang gave him suspicious looks as Jotaro just smiled and tugged his cap at the corner.

"Come on guys, it's me Joseph Joestar! BORN 1920, Age 19, Enrolled in Beacon so I won't end up being a hobo, I know Ruby is madly in love with Gio,"

"I-I'm not!"

"I know Pyrrha loves Jaune,"

The two shyly glanced at eachother.

"Weiss snores alot-"

"Okay! We get it! Stop saying everyone's secrets!" the heiress angrily yelled.

But she was the first to hug him anyway, as they all hugged him aside from the two Joestars.

"Of course he'd pull something like this." Giorno shook his head and smiled.

"Good grief, you should get used to it by now. He likes pulling this type of shit." Jotaro muttered. Giorno raised an eyebrow "He did this before didn't he?"

"He did it as an old man. You see, after we killed DIO..." Jotaro suddenly stopped, remembering that he was talking to DIO's son.

"Uhh..."

Joseph rubbed his face. Was he really back on Earth? Or was it one of those ridiculous nightmares?

 **Goddamn Joseph.**


	21. Hero

"W-WOAAAH! H-HE IS ALIVE!" Cardin screamed as everyone glared at him in the entrance. Coco and Velvet entered. "It's fine guys, he's a new leaf." Coco nonchalantly stated.

"JoJo..." Velvet smiled.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you guys are safe... Well, these two are here so they can probably just ressurect the casualties so..." Joseph pointed at the two reality warping stand users.

Ospin entered the room. "Please excuse me, I would like to have a word with Joseph. Leave for a little while, children."

"Who's this kid?" Cardin asked.

"That's Ozpin." Velvet whispered.

The gang glanced at eachother before taking one last look at Joseph. They wordlessly left. The brunette prepared himself because he knows this is serious...

 **Ruby's POV**

Joseph's last statement made her think. Is Giorno really that powerful? He cheapened the fact of the people who died by just ressurecting everyone with a snap, and that Jotaro guy apparently shared the same ability.

She nervously tugged his shirt. "Hmm? Yes?" the italian Joestar asked. "Uhh, so you can ressurect people... Right?" Ruby asked nervously, her question was answered when Yang screamed in surprise "M-Mom??"

 **3rd person POV**

Neo's eyes shot wide open, she sat up and held her head like she had a hangover. She realized she was lying in a bed of flowers "What the-" her eyes widened. She can talk.

Adam landed with a thud "Tch!" he groaned and dusted himself. Slowly getting up, he faced the troops patroling. "Hm! If you think I'm going to surrender peacefully then you are mistake-" he grabbed his sword... But... "Huh?? Where-" he was promptly shot repeatedly "Ow! Hey! Ouch!"

Raven hugged her daughter as Yang cried, holding on for dear life. "I'm so sorry!" Yang wept. "It's okay, Yang... It's okay..." Raven reassuringly patted her hair. "Group hug!" Tai joined the two obnoxiously. Jotaro smiled at the scene before disappearing in a flash.

Giorno and GEROH looked around in confusion as the hardass just disappeared and no one seemed to care. "Man, you should've seen us! We're like bang bong bow!" Sun boasted while Blake just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"So you're telling me... It's all over?" Joseph asked. "Not quite. I don't know, I'm not too sure about it myself. Is Kars really gone?" Ospin crossed his legs. "Duh. I sent him to space. He is probably choking around the orbi-"

"Joseph. The last time you did, he landed on Remnant!" the kid whined. "Aww relax. He's gone for good this time. I removed all his abilities... Including mine on the way down..." Joseph drifted off, he never understood why he did that, maybe he's just tired of fighting? Or maybe he was always so close to death yet he won't just die and wants everything to be over with? "Why did you removed your own?" Ospin asked, kind of intrigued. "I DON'T KNOW, I'M STUPID." the Joestar blurted out.

 _2 hours later_

"Adam! Surrender now!" Adam heard her voice as he powered his way through the guards with his fists. "I said stop!" Blake appeared in front of him and kicked his stomach.

"Shut up, Blake! You can't tell me what to do!" the Taurus boasted, suddenly a large thud was heard behind him, he turned around to see Taiyang loading up his cestus.

Completely surrounded by a dozen of Atlesian guards, a huntress in training and a huntsman, he finally gave up. "Oh well would you look at that, it looks like you CAN tell me what to do." was his words as he got apprehended.

Neo stumbled her way upon the large numbers of soldiers running around. The dark skies and the gloomy atmosphere of the realm they were on disappeared. "They did it... That shithead, Pyrrha and... And... Giorno." she smiled to herself. While the amount of troops somewhat intimidated her, she didn't have to worry much since she's not wanted in Atlas, her days of being an outlaw are over when Roman died but her bounty on Vale just won't leave.

"I need to find them." she said as she jogged towards the hospital. She immediately halted and used her semblance to disguise herself as she saw that blonde berserker walking out with her team and a bunch of adults she did not recognized.

Joseph leaned back on his chair. General Ironwood entered the room 7 minutes ago and thanked Joseph for his actions. "I honestly doubted your abilities seeing how you behaved... But you are a diamond. A diamond." he complimented.

"I get it!" the Joestar snapped causing Ospin and Ironwood to glance at eachother. 'Sure, it feels good to be praised by authorities, but I'm matured now.' he thought proudly to himself.

"But please. I don't wish for some stupid celebration dedicated tome being a hero." he said. "Why not?" Ospin asked, interested in hearing the young man's answer. Joseph stood up flamboyantly "First of all, it's just a waste of time." it's true, he surprised himself back on Earth when Stroheim asked him to celebrate with him the GERMAN WAY when he got his hand fixed and he declined.

"Lastly, it's... Not my style you know?" Joseph crossed his arms. James nodded "Please elaborate."

'What, you nodded yet you don't understa- nevermind!'

"I feel like doing the right thing doesn't call for a celebration. It's my duty to beat Kars' ass anyway because I didn't get the job done the first time so... It's the right thing to do. You think _heroes_ just save people just because they want fame? No way, they do it out of the goodness in their heart." Joseph sincerely lectured. Ospin was impressed at this man's growth in character, his maturity from that teen who hugged a garbage bag to this world's savior. The journey taught him humility.

"And besides, I didn't do it alone." Joseph smiled remembering his team.

"Do you consider yourself a _hero_ , Joseph Joestar?" Ospin asked.

"Pffft. Of course! I sent an ancient Aztec superbeing to space, if that's not heroic then I don't know what is!" he grinned cockily.

The journey taught him **SOME** humility atleast.

"Come on, we're going home, Yang! We don't need parties in our honor!"

"But daaaaaad!"

"No buts! My plants are gonna DIE back home!"

Raven smiled at the two blonde bickering but she remembered her step daughter. "Wait, where's... Ruby?" she asked.

 **On a hillside near Summer Rose's gravestone.**

"I know it's been rough and I missed you too, dear." Summer comforted her crying daughter as Giorno stood awkwardly in the background. "Mom... Why won't you come with me?? I-I'm sure-"

"Shh... I don't know what happened, I don't know why I'm here but I'll visit once in awhile." Summer reassured her as she kneeled to her level to wipe her tears away. Giorno felt somber at the moment. He never had the best relationship with his mom and his stepdad kept smacking his ass with a belt until Vaniglia threatened to cap him to repay his debt to Giorno, which he gasped.

GEROH appeared "What is it, master?"

"How long was I gone from Earth?"

"Promise me to make your visits often then, okay?" Ruby wiped a snot from her nose. "Okay, I promise." her mom smiled before fading away.

"MUDAMUDA!!" Ruby turned at the sound of GEROH opening a portal to Earth.

Giorno looked like he needs to use the bathroom as he hastily ran towards it, but good thing her semblance was faster as she tackled him and they tumbled down the hill like Jack and Jill.

"Oof!" Ruby landed on top of him. "Ow... I was just going to check my team..." Giorno weakly whispered. "You're not leaving without my permission." Ruby panted as they sat up.

"Okay so I don't wanna waste your time- IjustwannasayI'msothankfulforlettingmespeakwithmomatleastI'm so grateful." she said quickly.

Giorno smiled softly "You could have save it for later, this is urgent."

"But... But..." Ruby whined.

"Okay, okay, signorina. Is there anything else before you let me go?" the italian Joestar tilted her head as the sunset behind them. Ruby saw GEROH 50 feet behind it's master whispering "JUST DO IT"

And so she did. She closed her eyes, leaned closer, puckered up and sealed the deal to resolve this stupid sexual tension between them.

Giorno's eyes widened at the kiss. But he smiled and tried to use his tongue, to which caused her to reflexively kicked his balls.

To be continued

 _In and around the lake,_

 _Mountains come out of the sky,_

 _And they stand there~_

 _24 my love and I'll be there!_

 **WOO! Closer to the end!**


	22. Cooldown

"You know, come to think of it, I shouldn't have popped that bubble. I think messing around as the ultimate lifeform would be fun." Joseph said and groaned, he realized how he just did it for dramatic effect. "I wonder why soft and wet is a bubble though. Is it... Caesar?" he asked himself as he walked out of the room. Atleast 2 hours had passed after Ospin and Ironwood interviewed him, he wonders where did everybody go.

 **Earlier**

 **Giorno's POV**

"I'm so sorryyyy!" Ruby repeatedly apologize as Giorno panted on the ground. 'This is way more painful than Purple Haze...'

Ruby helped him stand up with an apologetic look on her face. "It's fine... We'll talk later okay? I need to see if Passione is okay... GEROH." Giorno said as his stand summoned a portal for him.

"W-Wait!"

Giorno sighed, what is it now. "Yes?"

"I'll make it up to you okay? I'll massage it later." Ruby said innocently as the gangstar's nose bled. He wordlessly leapt towards the portal to Earth.

"Oh no... I think I ruined it." Ruby sighed.

 **Present**

 **Joseph's POV**

As Joseph walked out, he saw Jaune. "JOJO!" his friend yelled. "Oh hey Jaune man! Where did everybody go?" Joseph greeted with a grin. "Oh. Well Ren and Nora went out to wait for you... Pyrrha's on the restroom. Weiss' father fetched her and Blake and Sun ran out to go sightseeing, being their first time in Atlas and all. It's my first tine too." he rambled. "Same. Wait, where's Yang?" Joseph asked. "I think her mother opened a portal to Patch and they went home." Jaune scratched his head. "Aw man. What about Rubes?"

"Giorno took her out somewhere."

Joseph squealed like a fangirl after hearing that.

"Hey JoJo." Pyrrha greeted. "Oh, hello again." Joseph smiled.

The 3 walked outside as they felt awe at the sight of Atlas, JNPR never really had the time to explore after securing the relic, traveling to the land of darkness the moment Ruby found out about it's existence, now they get to admire Atlas engineering WHICH IS REMNANT'S GREATEST.

"It's been a year and all of this happened. So many twist, and turns." Pyrrha muttered. "BUT THAT WON'T STOP THEM AT ALL, THE CRUSADEEEEEERS!" Joseph sang absent mindedly.

"What."

"Nothing, just... A catchy song."

"Say, what's left for Broseph Joestar to do now?" Jaune asked. "Yeah. Are you... Have you and Giorno made any progress to getting you home?" the redhead followed up.

Joseph gulped, he remembered his coma dream. What if it's true? What if when he returns, Erina, and Speedwagon have already disappeared? What if it's a one way ticket? Jaune and Pyrrha glanced at eachother. Pyrrha placed a hand at the muscular brunette's shoulder "It's okay if you haven't thought about it yet. Just remember, whatever choice you choose, we'll support you."

"I'm going to miss you, Joseph." Jaune sniffled.

"Wha- stop saying it like my days are numbered, Jaune!"

 **Weiss' POV**

"What you did, young lady, was travesty!" Jackass- I uhh I mean, Jacques Schnee scolded. Weiss rolled her eyes and decided to speak up for herself as they rode an airship. "Give me a damn break! I managed to help save the world and all I ask for is a little bit of respect!" she said as her father looked at her horrified. "Language!" he yelled.

"She's right, father." Winter appeared behind her sister. "Winter..."

"I don't need lecturing from the two of you who did nothing but go against my word!"

"I've risked my butt fighting through the castle of darkness just so you can enjoy having a thumb up yours." Weiss continued to speak her mind. "All I demand is a little respect."

Jacques glared at the two and sighed. "I made the right choice of removing your right as the heiress of the company."

Weiss gasped at this as Winter remained stone cold.

"Because if I didn't... You wouldn't have the drive to accomplish your goal. I'm sorry." the dad apologized. "Where is this going?" Winter asked.

"Uhh, this airship is heading home of course-"

"Not that, Weiss, I mean this conversation."

"I don't know, it's hard for me to admit this. But I'm proud of the two of you." Jacques said. Winter and Weiss gasped. "I've seen how incompetent the military is somehow, I guess it changed my views about Huntsmen. The Schnee Dust Company won't last if whoever is in charge of the dark side won." the next thing Jacques know is that her daughters engulfed him in a hug as Weiss wept silently.

 **Blake's POV**

"You know I like you, right?" Sun fidgeted as they sat on a bench. "Yeah. It's kinda obvious." Blake snarked. "And- and now everything's totally okay." the monkey faunus asked. "Mhm." Blake puts her hand next to his. "So will you go out with me?" Sun asked once again. "Took you long enough." Blake smiled.

 **Joseph's POV**

"Neo!" Pyrrha called out as she recognized their pint sized ally. Neo smiled at them sincerely. But frowned as Joseph scooped her up to hug her. "Hey! Let go of me, turdhead!" she whined.

"No way, you're alive and- HOLY SHIT YOU CAN TALK?!" Joseph lets go of her. Neo pouted and kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

"You're okay..." Pyrrha smiled. "Yuh huh!" Neo replied enthusiastically. Jaune remained silent however as he had no ide who this girl is. "Must be GEROH." Joseph mumbled spitefully. "So his abilities finally returned huh?" the redhead asked. "Duh! He revived Jaune! Or was it Jotaro? I don't know, they have the same ability or something..."

"Where is he? I owe him a kiss." Neo smiled. "Hey. No. He is dating Ruby. Go away, you thot." Joseph said in a serious matter, to which resulted to his shin being kicked again. "OW!"

"Pfft. Hehe. I knew you like him." Pyrrha chuckled. "Ehh... It's just a crush." Neo scratched the back of her head shyly with a blush. "But most importantly, I want to ask him a favor."

"No, he doesn't want a blowjob from you- OW!"

"Shut up! I wanna ask him if he could bring back Roman!" Neo scolded after kicking him once again.

 **Yang's POV**

"Oh come on! We could have atleast waited for Joseph!" Yang whined. "Oh shit, I totally forgot about him!" Taiyang chuckled. "No. Maybe later." Raven quickly answered, knowing that they'd ask her to make a portal. 'Joseph... I can't wait to see you again. Wait where did I parked my bike again?'

 **Qrow's POV**

Bumblebee's tire screeched in to a halt as he stopped by the bar. Upon entering, he smirked. "Well well well, funny seeing you two here." Qrow chuckled. "Uhh no, I'm not underage drinking!" Oscar said in defense as he raised his glass of milk. "I think a little liquor isn't so bad after what happened, Qrow." James snarled. "Whatever, make some room, fatass, I'm sitting in the middle." Qrow said as he went to the bar stools.

 **Jotaro's POV**

"Oi, you." Jotaro called out as he recognized the android. "Oh hi, JoJotaro!" she greeted. "Have you seen gramps?" the hardass asked. "I believe I haven't met your grandfather." Penny muttered. "Joseph Joestar. I know you know him."

"Wait, how are you his grandson?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

Penny just stared at him smiling. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?" Jotaro asked in annoyance.

"Oh, I followed your command 'Shut Up' so..."

"Good freaking grief."

 **Yang's POV**

"Yang, don't be an idiot and give me back my sword." Raven ordered. "No! I wanna see if my baby is okay!" Yang said as she stood on top of the table holding the sword away from her mom. "The bike or Joseph?" Tai cheekily asked.

"Both!" his daughter blushed and answered. "Come on, Yang. I'm too tired for this." Raven sighed.

"Oh come on! Think of it this way! You two will have some alone time to do some gross fucking if I leave!" Yang boldly proposed. "Y-YANG!" Tai covered his face in embarrassment.

"Ughh... So stubborn." Raven groaned 'But I like the idea.'

"Well, I am your daughter. Must be genetic." Yang giggled. "Fine. Give me the sword and I'll open a portal."

 **Giorno's POV**

"I'm glad you're back and all but I want to ask you something." Bruno requested. "Hmm, ask on." the boss smiled.

"W-"

"Why is your voice high pitched?" Mista asked, cutting Bruno off. But Bruno smiled "That's the question."

"... Someone kicked me in the testicles." was Giorno's answer.

 _To be continued_

 _BREAKDOWN, BREAKDOWN!_

 **I got a feeling so complicated.**


	23. It's time to say goodbye

"Well goddamnit, I wanna talk to Yang!" Joseph chuckled. "How am I supposed to contact her now that her parents took her home?"

"Relax, Joseph. Knowing her, she can't stay away from you." Jaune reassured him. They went outside of the hospital, only to be greeted by Nora and Ren.

"Joseph." Ren greets.

"Hey! Look who's back from the dead!" Nora obnoxiously yelled. "I missed you guys!" Joseph ran over to hug the two.

"Same here, same here." Ren patted his back. "Hey so, why are you still wearing a crop top?" Nora giggled.

"I don't fucking know, the reason I hugged you guys was for warmth, freezing my balls here." Joseph shuddered.

"Jojeph, I didn't know you were a grandparent." he heard Penny's voice.

"Penny!" him and Pyrrha called out, the redhead ran and hugged the robot.

"There you are." Jotaro and Yang said simultaneously.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" the brawler said.

The Joestar descendant raised an eyebrow "I don't get it."

"Oh hello, Yang!" Joseph greeted, but he got totally wrecked as she hurled herself to him. "I missed you so much..." Yang whispered. He only smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Geezer." Jotaro called his attention.

"Jotaro! You're alright!" Joseph smiled as Yang hesitantly let go.

"It's time." the leaner Joestar said.

Everyone gasped.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON, I JUST GOT HERE!" Yang raged on.

"Wait, are you serious? Are you serious?" Jaune asked in panic. "We're not even complete! Where's Ruby? Where's Weiss? Where the hell did Blake and Sun went?! If Joseph is gonna go then we must see him together!" Nora asked.

"Guuuuuuuuuuys!" Ruby was waving her hands from far away.

"Over here!" Penny yelled back.

"Are you serious? Do I really have to leave now?" Joseph asked his grandson.

As Ruby slowed down, she noticed that everyone looked grim. "What's with the long face?" she asked.

"I think the corpse is going to expire soon. Better act now or it'll be all for nothing." he tugged his cap. "Oh man, I'm gonna cry again!" Jaune whimpered as his lover patted his back.

"But- I- he can't... No..." Yang was still in denial.

"Joseph..." Ruby whispered sadly. The hero was in deep thought, weighing in the pros and cons. Jotaro merely stared at him.

"FUCK IT! DOES IT REALLY HAVE TO BE NOW?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang was angry but they just ignored her.

"Quick, somebody call Weiss! I'll- I'll look for Sun and Blake!" Ruby said before dashing off.

"Wait, where is Oscar? Where's Neptune? We have to be complete!" Pyrrha asked frantically.

"Hold on, I'm going to give you one last gift, Joseph." Ren said before heading towards a bakeshop. "HEY I WANNA BAKE TOO! You better wait for us, Joestar!" Nora followed soon after.

"Joseph... Please don't go... Don't take him away just yet, Jotaro..!" Yang begged as she grasped Joseph's hand.

"We just got reunited again and- and- is there... Can we visit him once he leaves?" Jaune asked Jotaro. "Not really sure. There is a high chance that it's the last time you'd see each other." Jotaro replied.

"Wait, I can contact Winter since she was a close subordinate of General Ironwood. Maybe she can get Weiss on the line." Penny suggested. "Do it, please do, she can't miss this." Pyrrha kindly requested.

"Dururururu! Durururururu!"

"Now it's time to say goodbye... To the things we love and the innocence of youth..." Yang sadly sang as she entered the fourth stage of grief.

"Hello, who's this?" Penny asked as Winter picked up the phone. It was on speaker.

"W-What do you mean who's this, you're the one who called!" they heard Winter's voice.

"We need to talk to Weiss, Miss Winter!" Jaune said.

"Sure... You seem like you're in a hurry. Weiss! For you."

"Hello?"

"Weiss! Joseph is about to leave back to his dimension!" Jaune informed him.

"WHAT? No! Tell him to postphone it, my father is planning on throwing a party for him." the heiress said.

"No can do, woman. His time is running out, it's now or never." Jotaro piped in.

"R-Really? Darn!"

"JoJo, look at me." Yang called him. "... Yeah?" he turned to face her.

"I... Whatever you choice you choose, I did say I'll support you, right?" she smiled with tears on her eyes. Finally reaching acceptance. He pulled her close in to a hug.

"We'll support you." Blake hugged them from behind, Sun followed soon, then Jaune and Pyrrha. Ruby next. Ren and Nora arrived wearing hairnets and aprons, and joined.

"Guys, I can't find Oscar and Neptune.. Sorry." Ruby whispered.

"What the- Nora, you got dough all over my shirt!" Sun whined.

Penny shoved Jotaro in to joining the group hug. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he snarled. "Loosen up." Penny smiled at him and hugged him from behind to pin him to the group hug.

"Tch..." Jotaro lowered his face to avoid exosing his small smile.

"Are you guys hugging? I wanna join, wait for me." Weiss sobbed over the speaker before hanging up.

"Stay there! I'm joining in!" Weiss ran up to them. "You're fast." Joseph chuckled.

He can feel the love and support they give. It's been a journey. A really long and fun journey.

But it must come to an end.

"Wait, where's Giorno?" Pyrrha asked. "He... Left for a moment." Ruby sadly said.

"Don't worry about him, he can visit this old geezer whenever he pleases. Oi, have you decided already?" Jotaro asked his grandfather.

"Oh shit, I still haven't made up my mind."

They all groaned.

"I'm opening a portal now." Jotaro placed the corpse down as a hole to Joseph's original dimension opened. New York, 1939.

"It looks... Dark in there." Jaune said as they all disbanded the hug. "Are you going to be okay?" Pyrrha placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder. The Joestar gulped and nodded.

"WAIT, REN! THE PANCAKES! DID YOU LEFT THE STOVE ON?!" Nora panicked as she ran back to the bakery. "Relax, we just rented an oven. There are people there." Ren calmed her down.

Jotaro smiled at everyone "It's been fun meeting you."

"Likewise." Blake replied. "I'll never forget about you, Joseph! Bros forever!" Sun comically sobbed.

"S-Stop it you." Joseph said. "I wish Neptune was here, where the heck is he anyway?" Jaune asked.

"He hitched a ride home like, immediately, what a dumbass." Sun frowned.

Joseph took a step forward towards the portal, but his metallic hand was grabbed by another metallic hand. Yang spun him around and gave him one last deep kiss.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby squealed in delight, Weiss and Blake smiled and applauded.

They want to take their moment but everyone was watching and it was awkward, so they hesitantly parted lips.

Yang squinted and shoved Joseph towards the portal, but it was still open.

Jotaro followed shortly. The portal started shrinking slowly but surely.

"GODDAMNIT! I THOUGHT I WAS READY! BUT I'M NOT!" Yang fell to her knees and cried. "Farewell, Joseph... Take care!" Weiss waved her napkin. "So long.." Blake whispered.

"JOJOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sun and Jaune dramatically wailed.

"Thank you, JoJo." Pyrrha smiled softly.

"Wait, the pancakes were not... Ahh, I'll always remember you whenever I make some." Ren sighed and smiled.

Penny waved at them.

"Bye, JoJo! Goodbye..." Ruby fought back tears, it was bittersweet.

Jotaro saw their expressions, and Joseph's solemn face.

"You know, if you don't want to, you can stay." his grandson whispered. "WHAT, are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You wasted my time and all of my search would be for nothing but... They need you, gramps." Jotaro said.

Joseph smiled, removed Jotaro's hat and ruffled his hair. The delinquent frowned and swatted his hand away "You better go now. Take care."

"Thank you for everything, kid." Joseph grinned.

"I'm gonna miss you..." Yang whispered.

"I won't!" she heard his voice.

"W-What? Why..?"

"BECAUSE I'M STAYING!" the Joestar jumped through the small portal and tackled her.

 **SO CLOSE. SO CLOSE TO FINISHING IT AAAAAAA, Yes there will be a smut. DAMNIT I'M GETTING FEELS FROM MY OWN WORK WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME.**


	24. Great days

Tai intensely glared at the small white flower as he kept watering it with a hose.

"You're gonna drown it." Giorno mumbled. "Kid, I'm not only a teacher, huntsman and a father. But I'm also a gardener. I know what I'm-" the older blonde stopped short as the water submerged his flower. He immediately averted it's aim to Giorno's face. "Oh sh-" he panicked and aimed it at the window of his house. "What the hell are you doing out there?" he heard Raven's voice from inside the house.

The blonde boy immediately recoiled and covered his face, falling down his ass. "Hey sorry! Hold on!" Tai turned the hose off.

...

"You have gotta be kidding me." Ironwood said.

"What is wrong with you?" Winter asked. "No girls allowed, Ice Queen." Qrow taunted.

"Drinks on you if I did manage to do it." Jotaro said. "Do what?!" Ironwood asked, he didn't mean to raise his voice but he just started his day and 3 people just barged in to his office demanding him to pay for their drinks, one is a kid nonetheless.

Ospin handed Jotaro the box, to which the capped Joestar grabbed five cigarettes and puts them in to his mouth, Qrow provided fire with his lighter without taking his eyes off the glaring Schnee in front of him.

Jotaro then fished out a small juice box from his pocket.

What General witnessed next made him agree.

...

"I've never heard of quadruple dates before if I'm being honest." Weiss said as she braided her hair. "Well, the boys seemed to think it was the right time to ask us out." Pyrrha chuckled, glancing at a small mirror. "To be honest, it's only a matter of time before they ask us... Is my... My haircut isn't that bad right?" Blake asked, referring to her Volume 7 hairdo.

"I honestly say it's pretty good look on you! You're beautiful Blake, your head structure is proportionately perfect to your body, you can pull any haircut off." Pyrrha smiled sweetly.

The faunus smiled "Thanks Py-"

"You look like Lord Farquaad from Shrek." Weiss nonchalantly voiced out, not taking her gaze from her own hair.

...

Goodwitch sighed, staring at the papers.

"You know, now that Beacon was almost back in it's own glory, are we gonna have to call the old students back?" Oobleck asked, setting his coffee down the desk. "I do miss the classroom." Port mumbled.

"It was nice to catch up to Mr. Joestar after that ordeal, I'd say he grew as a Huntsman." the potbellied man continued.

"The number of Grimms from the remote areas of Remnant are still rampant. But now that their queen is gone, we might be able to drive them to extinction." Goodwitch said.

"And then what? What about the Hunstmen? What will they do now that humanity's sworn enemies are defeated?" Oobleck asked.

"Don't forget that humanity's greatest enemy was itself!" Penny chimed in, to which they slowly turned around to face her. "How long were you standing there, child?" Glynda asked unsurely.

...

SNJ were two steps behind the two women walking across a street full of clothing and accessory stores.

"Are you sure we should follow her advice on clothing? I'm pretty stylish myself, we should just bail, men." Neptune whispered to Sun and Jaune.

"We want to look presentable, not like a douchebag." Sun rebutted. "I don't look like a douchebag." Neptune grumbled. "Shut up, guys, if Coco hears you, she's gonna make sure we're too injured to show up! Now watch your mouths." Jaune sternly reminded them.

"Why are you whispering?" Velvet asked.

"GAH!" the three screamed.

"D-Don't tell her anything, okay?" Neptune stuttered. "Tell her what?" the bunny faunus asked in confusion.

"EXACTLY."

...

"It's kinda peaceful isn't it?"

"YEAH."

Ren facpalmed, maybe he should just be silent. He sat down the grassy field along with Nora as they watch the sun rise together.

He can't help but notice that she kept fidgeting and was actually pretty nervous.

But maybe because she was just building up the courage to grasp his hand.

...

"Give me back my damn hat!"

"You died. It's mine now."

"Ughhh! I knew you'd be full of sass if you have a voice!" Roman stomped on the ground and huffed. "Yeah, you got that right." Neo giggled as they walked around Vale.

"I mean on the bright side, I don't have to follow anymore orders from Cinder. Where is she anyway?" the tall man asked. "She's dead, you missed quite alot, Roman." she replied.

"Well if it weren't that gluttonous Grimm cutting my life short, I would have- Argh! I gotta meet this Giorno guy, I gotta thank him, since I can finally have my revenge on Red and that dumb meathead." Roman lamented as they entered a donut store. "Uhh, he is that meathead's uncle. I don't know, it was awkward. He was also dating Red so I don't think your plan would work." Neo pulled a seat.

Eventually, Roman stopped thinking.

...

"S-Should I tell him?" Ruby asked in panic, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. "Of course! Why the hell not?" Joseph countered, playing his scroll at the foot of the bed. "Yeah, you two deserve to make out after everything." Yang teased as she lounged on her bed.

"We kinda did..." she muttered.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"U-Uhh- gotta go!" and with a trail of roses, Ruby left in a flash.

Joseph sighed and smiled "It was only a matter of time until they did it anyways."

"Yeah. Took em long enough though." Yang replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"So Weiss' dad invited us all to his mansion tonight at 9, but are we supposed to do until then?" Yang asked. "I dunno... Maybe I can take Bumblebee out for a joyride?" Joseph asked in a pleasing manner. "Yeah not happening." the blonde bluntly replied.

"WHYY?! I thought you loved me!"

"Oh stop it with that manipulative tactic, besides, didn't I tell you it was with Uncle Qrow in Atlas?" They're in Patch.

'Fucking drunk bastard! Still a pain in my ass...'

Something landed on the back of his head though. Joseph groaned and grabbed it, his eyes widened as he realized it was her bra.

She crawled towards the frozen man's back.

"Meanwhile, I guess you can ride me?" Yang sweetly whispered behind his ear.

But before Joseph could reply, she kissed his nape, Joseph slowly turned towards her while her hand tore his top apart. "Ughh, can't you remove it like a normal person?" he asked in annoyance.

"Baby, you should've known by now that I ain't normal."

He took the opportunity to shut her up with a kiss to the mouth. They were overflowing with passion as their tongues battled for dominance, his strong arms wrapped around her shapely body, his bare chest against her bare breasts. Her metallic arm sending chills to his spine as she ran it down his back.

He grabbed her wide hips while her hand gripped his hair, they continued to melt in to each other.

"Mmm~"

It was hot. Joseph squeezed her tight ass while she messily continued to push his head deeper to the kiss. She wanted nothing more than this after the journey. She feels like she deserved this, they both did.

Joseph's hand descended to her shorts, slowly removing it as he hesitantly parted his lips away. She only smirked at him while he removed her shorts.

"I want you raw, in me. It'll be rawsome."

"You're gonna ruin the moment with your puns."

"Ah shut up, JoJo. You know you love me."

Yang leaned towards him and undid his belt. But she fucked up anyway and proceeded to tore his trousers apart. "Wha- come on!" he whined.

"I'll make it up to you, don't worry." she chuckled, pulling his briefs garter apart allowing his erection to pop out and hit her in the face. "Oh my! Oh ho ho my~" she cooed at the pleasing sight.

'It's longer than my fore- what the hell how did he even manage to keep this in?'

Joseph gulped, not really sure about what he should do next. Yang grasped it with her metallic hand, she kissed it's tip and licked it.

"H-Hurry up! Stop teasing me!"

Yang frowned "Kooooooh..." a surge of hamon went through her metallic hand, shocking Joseph for a moment. "Gahh! Ffffff-" he winced as it sends a shock throughhis system.

"Now shut up and let me work my magic." Yang snarled before stuffing it in her mouth.

"W-Woah! Ohh!" Joseph yelped in surprise as she starts to slowly but surely advance, but she can't reach his base without gagging. She bobbed her head forward, slowly increasing her pace as Joseph bit his lip to prevent a moan. His cock can feel the inside of her mouth, her soft tongue made it very slippery and allowed it to slide in and out with ease.

"Ahhh! Yang, you... Let's do this!" he pulled away and threw her to the bed. Spreading her legs far apart but before he can get any closer, Yang rested her foot on his rippling abs. "Not so fast~" she cooed.

"What now?" he asked in annoyance.

"You gotta pre heat the oven before you can put your cake in."

...

Ruby can only peek from the corner of their house. She saw him gently giving tips to her father about botany. Tai seemed very pleased to have him around, even more so than he was with Joseph. Probably because Giorno seems more patient and whines less and also he shares the same passion with her dad.

"You just have to give it some breathing space. Talking or breathing on plants is somewhat beneficial since they love carbon dioxi-"

Tai, not really wanting to get lectured by someone younger than him about the thing he loves, interrupted him.

"Hey I think my little girl wants to talk to you." he nudged the kid.

...

Yang covered her mouth as Joseph intensely ate her out. "E-Enough! Enough! I want the main course!"

Joseph pulled away and smirked.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I think I am."

Yang's eyes widened. It was wild, wet and warm. Her tight entrance enveloped his beef with glee.

"AHH!"

...

Giorno, Tai and Ruby glanced up from the garden and stared at the second floor of the house.

"What's happening up there?" Giorno asked in concern. "Eh. They're probably just rough housing." Tai shrugged.

"Anyways, I see you're eavesdropping, Ruby." Tai grinned.

"Well, I wanna... Learn more about plants I suppose..." she lamely ezcused.

...

"AH GOD! OH FUCK! GO! GO! GOOooooOOO!" she gripped the sheets as the man of her dreams pounded her savagely. "Ahh! Yang, I love you!" Joseph exclaimed as he picked up his pace.

"Then destroy me!" she cried out in pleasure.

Ruby's bed continued to creak in rhythm. Joseph grabbed her waist and kneeled at the cushion, thrusting his hips forward. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the room only to be drowned out by the sound of Yang's incoherent moans. She winced and started to claw his abs, but he continued to plow her soft entrance and give her the fucking she deserves.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Fuck! JoJOOOOO!" Yang squinted, it was actually pretty painful to have such size ravage her this roughly, but it was oddly pleasurable too. It gave her a feeling so complicated.

Joseph can feel her leaking down his cock, he sighed and relief as he realized it wasn't his cum, but hers.

"O! Ver! Drive!" he panted with every thrusts. "Cum inside me! Cum on! Cum on!" Yang wrapped her legs around his waist "What, no no no!" Joseph had his face cupped and pulled down.

"You can't resist me, darling." Yang whispered in ecstasy.

"Yang, no... I'm so close..." he replied.

Her words proved to be true as he couldn't control himself. He lets out quite alot of it inside her.

"Ahhh... That hit the spot..." she whispered in pleasure.

"You better not get-"

"Relax, I'm safe today..." Yang pulled him closer and ruffled his brown locks.

"I love you Joseph." she said, teary eyed. They've been through so much, also she was completely sore she can't move. "Mhm." was his reply, he was exhausted. Of everything.

Yang pouted and pulled his hair "Say it..!"

"Ow..! Sheesh. I don't have to, but okay! ... I love you too, Yang."

 **END...**

 _In and around the lake..._

 _Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there.._

 _24 before my love and I'll be there..!_

 **Thank you for reading! I know this story is incredibly flawed and absolutely unfunny, but this was my first and writing it reach it's end gives me the feels. This fic has a special place in my heart. Until next time!**

"D-Dad..." Ruby called out. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I date Giorno?"

"WHAT?" the two blonde men exclaimed.

...

The two naked lovers held eachother in silence for awhile... Enjoying eachother's company.

Yang broke the silence "You're mine, okay?"

"Yep. Yours. And yours only." Joseph replied and looked at her in the eye.

The blonde's eyes were about to close as she reached out for a kiss, Joseph did so too...

"What isn't yours is the bed. For fuck's sake, why did you have to do it on Ruby's bed?" hearing Raven's voice made their eyes widen.

"M-MOM!"


End file.
